Storm of Emotions
by Elivra
Summary: A story I have already posted on the official Winx Club site.Bloom is depressed, and she breaks up with Sky, Stella has to leave Alfea, and many other strange things are happening in Alfea. What is going on?


_**STORM OF EMOTIONS – A Winx Story**_

**_1.:_**Bloom was walking in the grounds of Alfea with her bonded pixie, Lockette.

"So, did you see Flora and Helia...Chatta was sooooooo happy, I mean, her bonded fairy IS quite shy and Chatta is totally the opposite, I wonder how they DID bond, you know..." Lockette was chattering non-stop about the latest party in Alfea to celebrate the defeat of Darkar and the Trix. And that was only the previous day.

But Bloom wasn't at all paying attention to Lockette's unstoppable chatter. Inside, she felt she would burst with worry and sadness. 'How am I going to do this?'-Bloom asked herself. She sighed.

"Already missing a certain handsome-young-man-in-Red Fountain, are we?" Lockette sniggered, referring to Bloom's boyfriend, Sky.

"You're right, Lockette. I miss him so much already..." Bloom sighed again. This job was harder than she thought. 'I MUST do this' she said to herself.

"Lockette," Bloom said aloud, "we're going to Red Fountain. Coming or will you stay back?"

**_2.:_**Bloom and Lockette reached Red Fountain.  
"Stay here, Lockette. I need to talk to Sky."-said Bloom.  
Lockette sighed. "Fine, but I really wanted to come with...Bloom?"  
Bloom had already gone.

On her way to the imposing structure of RF, Bloom met Brandon. "Hey Brandon. Where's Sky?"-Bloom asked the specialist. Before Brandon could answer, a voice came behind Bloom.  
"Right here."  
"Sky!"  
"Yes, my princess...how about a long walk, hmmm?" Her handsome boyfriend was smiling at her.  
Bloom gulped, "sure," while her heart was filling with dread.

They walked for sometime silently in the tree groves. Then when they were completely alone, Sky turned to Bloom and said softly, "What's wrong, Bloom? You don't...look good."  
Bloom didn't answer. Instead, she said-"Sky, I really need to tell you something..."  
"Go on."  
"Sky, I...w..w..we..."  
"Yes?"  
Bloom braced herself. "Sky...we need to break up!"

**_3.:_**Sky looked thunderstruck. "What!"-he exclaimed. "What're you saying, Bloom!"  
Tears filled Bloom's eyes as she continued in a choked voice. "I'm really sorry, Sky but we really need to break up..."  
Sky frowned. "But _why_ , Bloom? Is there someone else-"

"No! Of course not Sky!"-Bloom exclaimed. Then seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere, she whispered, "Sky, I love you." She stroked his cheek as she continued, "I really do. I wouldn't want to hurt you or something, which is why we MUST break up!"

And before Sky could answer, Bloom turned away and with a sob, ran away as fast as she could. She could hear Sky calling her name, but crying freely, she ran and ran and ran until she was all alone in the tress outside RF. Then, sobbing loudly, she sank under a tree, thinking-'What have I done?'  
Almost an hour later, though it seemed an eternity to Bloom, someone came up behind Bloom and said to her in a soft voice, "Get up, Bloom...it's okay..."

Bloom turned to see Flora, smiling sweetly at her. Bloom stood up, sniffed and wiped her eyes with the hanky Flora was offering her. Almost at once Flora's countenance changed as she asked Bloom softly-"Why did you tell that to Sky, Bloom? Why? Why do you want to break up?" 

Tears filled in Bloom's eyes again as she asked Flora-"How do you know? I never told anyone..."  
Flora smiled again. "The trees told me."-she said pointing to the large towering structures all around them.  
"Would you like to tell me why?"-Flora continued. "Is it because of Stella?"  
"What about Stella?"-Bloom asked suddenly.  
"I'll tell you later. I suppose you don't know yet..."  
"Don't know what?"  
"You tell me about your dilemma first."  
Bloom sighed. "Okay."

**_4.:_**Thanks for that tip, Glacies. I hope this one's long enough!

Just as Bloom was about to begin, Lockette came fluttering to them.  
"Oh, Bloom!"-Lockette exclaimed in her tiny voice. "I just met Sky and he told me the most ridiculous thing-it's not true, is it!"  
Bloom nodded slowly. "I'm afraid it is, Lockette."  
"NO!" Lockette looked completely shocked.  
"She's going to tell us why right now, Lockette. So please calm down and lets listen to her."-said Flora, whom Lockette had completely ignored.  
Lockette sat down next to Flora in front of Bloom resignedly.  
Bloom gulped and then she began.  
"Okay, here goes. You guys remember how Darkar stole the Codex and had me kidnapped and made me evil? And then Sky changed me back?"  
"Of course we do! It was barely last week!"  
"Well, I'm afraid he didn't change me back completely. I don't know how to explain this, but ever since we came back to Alfea, I'm getting bouts of angry and nasty thoughts in my head which tell me I'm still evil inside, even if its a little bit. Yesterday, after that party, when Sky said goodnight to me, I nearly attacked him, and I struggled to stop myself. Honest! But Sky didn't see the struggle as he had turned away from me...  
Oh Flora, after that I couldn't sleep all that night. Our relationship would never last like this, so..."  
Bloom broke off abruptly, as a hard lump formed in her throat.

There was complete silence for a moment. Then Flora hugged Bloom and whispered, "Its going to be okay, Bloom...we can talk to Faragonda or maybe Avalon...its alright..."  
Bloom had started to cry again.  
Finally, Flora let go of Bloom and patted her back kindly, saying, "Now I think you should hear what Stella has to say..."Stella paced up and down in her room. Everyone in the Winx including their pixies were present in her room except Flora and Bloom. Chatta was in the room, getting very impatient and worried as to where her bonded fairy was.  
"I told Flora to be here, how can she be late..."-Stella was muttering to herself.  
"She went to find Bloom and now they're both gone!"-said Chatta irritably.

At that precise moment Stella's bedroom door opened and everyone saw Flora and Bloom standing in the doorway. Lockette was hovering behind the two of them. Flora was smiling apologetically and was supporting Bloom with one hand around Bloom's shoulder and the other around her waist. Bloom looked completely gloomy and exhausted.

"Where were you two?"-demanded Chatta angrily, hovering in front of Flora's face.  
"Peace, Chatta. We're here now."  
"Come on, sit down."-Musa motioned to Flora and Bloom, who was staring dejectedly at the floor.  
"_Now_ will you tell what you wanted to tell us, Stella?"-Layla asked.  
"Yes, presently."-Stella said.  
She took a deep breath.  
"Girls, I've got something very important to tell you." Stella shuddered as she continued, "I...I have to leave Alfea!"

**_5.:_**The girls looked shocked. "What!"-they exclaimed. Bloom looked up quickly and stared at Stella, horrified.  
Tecna sat up and said-"What in all the dimensions are you saying, Stella? You're part of the Winx-and you can't leave just like that. It's not logical."  
Stella shook her head and said slowly-"I'm not leaving, you know, just like that! It's very serious. I have to go back to Solaria-"  
"Well, what for!"-interjected Musa.  
Stella frowned at her. She continued-"I have to go back to Solaria because...because my dad is very ill!" Stella burst into tears after this. "Dad is very, very ill...and the doctors say he wont survive...since I'm the crown princess, I must go."

**_6.:_**Before I continue, I'd like to thank everyone who've seen and commented on my thread. This is my very first thread in this site, and I'm very happy with the reaction I'm getting. Thank you all very very much!

"Oh Stella, that is so sad!"-said Musa, completely regretting her impatience. Amore, Stella's pixie fluttered up to her and started patting her shoulder, consoling her in her tiny voice. All the girls gathered around Stella.  
"It's hug time!"-said Musa loudly, obviously trying her best to cheer Stella.  
"It couldn't get any worse!"-snapped Bloom.  
"What!"  
Bloom was frowning and standing apart from everyone else, and her hands wre crossed. Flora and Lockette looked at each other, alarmed.  
"You girls are so-" Bloom stopped speaking all of a sudden. Her frown slipped from her face, to be replaced by a look of horror.  
"Oh no!"-she gasped and ran out of the room. Flora nodded at Lockette, who fluttered out of the room immediately to find her bonded fairy.  
"What's with Bloom lately?"-Layla asked the whole room at large.  
"Yeah,"muttered Musa, while hugging Stella, "she's been acting so..." And as Musa tried to find a word to describe Bloom's behavior, Flora whispered softly, but loud enough for any of them to hear-"Evil."  
"Exactly,"-nodded Musa, finally letting go of Stella. Then realization hit her and she gasped. Tecna frowned at Flora-"What do you mean?"  
Flora sighed and motioned them all to sit down. Even Stella wiped her tears and sat down. Then Flora told them all about Bloom's dilemma.

Sorry, I really gotta run. More soon.

**_7.:_**Ok, here's more...Everyone looked completely breathless and shocked after Flora finished.  
"And I thought _my_ problem was the biggest. Poor Bloom."-said Stella, awed.  
"Well, we'll have forget any problems for sometime."-said Layla firmly."When do you have to leave, Stella? Till then we have to enjoy as much as we can!"-Layla continued.  
Stella became sober again."This isn't a time for enjoying. My father's ill, and I have to go to Solaria immediately. My bags are packed, and I'm leaving in another five minutes."  
"What! You can't go just like that! Leave atleast tomorrow!"-exclaimed Flora.  
"No. Even the slightest delay can be bad. If I go there too late to meet Dad-" Stella stopped abruptly, as she lost her voice due the swirl of emotions that rose in her.

**_8.:_**More...

Everyone were silent for one long, painful moment. Then Stella muttered something inaudible, and ran into her bathroom and barricaded herself inside.  
The others looked at each other. Then, slowly, they trudged out of the room sadly.Ten minutes later, all of the Winx, except Bloom, were at the gates of Alfea, bidding a final farewell to Stella. Nearly four to five large suitcases were at Stella's feet, filled with the fashionable clothes she'd bought in Adiquestes. Almost everyone were in tears, though each of them tried hard not to show it.  
The girls started to give Stella their parting gifts. Flora gave Stella a beautiful flower, which would grow well in the heat of Solaria. Musa had composed a special but small song just for her in the previous ten minutes and had recorded it. She gave the tape to Stella, who accepted it with tears. Tecna gave Stella a very pretty ring, shaped like the Sun. Stella wore it at once. Layla handed Stella a yellow designer jacket. "You always wanted this, didn't you?"-said Layla. Stella nodded and smiled her 'thank you'.  
"Hey, wait a minute."-said Musa. "What about Brandon?"  
Stella said-"I've left him a letter. Girls, please give it to him. Its on my desk. And take very good care of Amore."  
"You're not taking Amore! That's almost cruel, Stella! You can't leave her!"  
Stella said immediately, "She can't bear the temperature levels on my planet. She has to stay...Its time for me to go now. Bye girls..."  
And involuntarily, Stella looked up at one of the windows in Alfea. She could see someone waving madly at her. Someone with long red hair and tear-strained eyes. That someone was Bloom. As Stella watched, Bloom opened her window, raised her hand and said something. A jet of fire-like substance issued from her hands and flew upwards to the sky. Almost at once, the sky above Alfea was lit with fireworks and blasts of colorful stars. Stella stared amazed at this spectacle and slowly, the colorful stars above grouped into distinguishable shapes. It was a starry picture of the Winx club girls with the slogan above them saying, "We love you, Stella!"  
This was Bloom's parting gift to Stella.

**_9.:_**Sorry I couldn't write for so long...here's more.Exactly twenty four hours had passed since Stella had gone. A sense of disturbing quietness prevailed over the entire Winx.  
Everyone except Bloom, Stella, and Flora were lounging on the lawns in Alfea. Flora had gone to meet Helia, and the others didn't seem to be in a mood at all to meet their boyfriends.

Musa was lying on her back thinking of Stella and Bloom. She yawned and sat up and said,"Say, guys, its already 11 am. Shouldn't Bloom be awake by now?"  
Layla, who was lying down next to her, sat up too and agreed. "Maybe we should go wake her up."

At that moment, Flora came trudging to them. She looked completely grief-stricken. Layla frowned."What's up? Dont tell me now _you'll_ have to go away, or something."  
Flora shook her head. "This is bad."-she whispered.  
Tecna came over to them. "What's wrong?"  
"Helia...decided to break up with me!"  
Everyone was silent, not knowing how to react.  
"And it's not just him...since Bloom broke up with Sky and Stella left Brandon, the guys all think we'll give them up, too."  
"What!"  
Musa looked extremely angry."That is _so_ silly!"  
"Maybe we should try contacting them."-said Tecna.  
Musa said-"You're right. Let's go right now!"

Half an hour later, the four of them sat down exhausted on the sofas in Alfea.  
"I don't believe that Riven-_Riven_, of all people, should say that!"-Musa fumed.  
"Timmy wasn't making any sense at all. '_I don't think our relationship will work-we should break up. Seriously._' And he hung up. He didn't even wait for me to talk back to him."-Tecna said, a far-away tone in her voice. She didn't even seem to mind that everyone else was listening to her about her boyfriend.  
Layla leaned forward to Musa and asked,"What did Riven say?"  
Musa was quiet for a second, and then she burst out-"Do you know what he said? 'I don't want to talk to you anymore. We never should have. Just forget me and find someone else to spend your time with, as I am doing.' That's what he said! Word-to-word! He was so rude! Like I never cared about him!"

Flora stood up. "I think I 'd better call Bloom." And she walked away.  
About a minute later, Flora rushed into the room. "Bloom is gone!"-she exclaimed.

**_10.:_**Tecna sighed, Layla groaned and Musa snapped-"As if we don't have enough problems already!"  
Lockette came fluttering out of Bloom's room holding a letter in her hand. Kiko came trudging behind her.  
"I woke up just now, and she wasn't there! She has left a note, though."-Lockette explained in her tiny voice.  
"You woke up _now_? "  
Lockette nodded. "Bloom must have put a sleeping spell on me."  
"We have to go find her."-Flora said.  
The other three agreed.  
"Maybe we should talk to Stella first."-said Tecna.  
Musa dialled the number to Stella's palace in Solaria.  
"Hello?"-it was a servant.  
"Hello, this is a friend of Princess Stella, can I talk to her please?"  
"Princess Stella? She's not here."  
"Oh. When will she be back, then?"  
"Not in another year, atleast.'  
"A year! Where has she gone?"  
"Alfea. She is studying, you know."  
"_Alfea?_"  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"She never came there!"  
"She did come in the vacations."  
Layla, who understood enough from Musa's part of the conversation, snatched the phone from Musa and said-"Hi. I'm Layla, and I'm her friend from Magix. Didn't St...Princess Stella reach Solaria?"  
"No, ma'am. She is at Alfea, as I told the other lady."  
"And her parents didn't call her?"  
"As far as I know, no ma'am."  
"And how is the king, Stella's da...father?"  
"Never better ma'am. Why do you ask?"  
"Oh, er... just like that. Could you give me her number in Alfea? I'm afraid she's played a joke on me. She said she'd go to Solaria, instead of Alfea."  
"Our Princess is rather...er..."  
"Playful?"  
"You can say that, ma'am. Here's her number."  
Layla pretended to write the number and then she thanked the servant and slammed down the phone.  
"Okay, what was _that?_"-Musa muttered.  
"Do you think it was a joke, Layla?"-Tecna asked her.  
"No. I believe it was a fraud to trap Stella."-Layla answered.  
"Then one of the Winx is in great danger and we don't have a clue as to where she is!"-said Flora.

**_11.:_**Tecna grinned. "Well, _I_ know where she is, don't worry. You see, the ring I gave her actually has a tracking device. So, I can see where Stella is on my on-board computer."  
"Tecna, you're the best!"-the other three exclaimed.  
Layla cleared her throat and said loudly-"Girls, we have a mission on our hands. We know where to find Stella, but we still don't know where Bloom is. So the first thing to do now is to plan."  
Musa said-"I say we all go find Stella first. Then she can help us in finding Bloom."  
Flora shook her head. "I say we find Bloom first. Stella's abductors may be dangerous and powerful, and we'll need some Dragon Power on our side."  
Tecna said-"We still don't know who tricked Stella into going away. I say we follow her trail and assess the troublemakers first. Then we can decide what to do next."  
"Tecna's plans are usually the best. I think she's right."-said Layla. The other two nodded.  
"Well, what about Bloom's letter? The note she left?"-Lockette burst out.  
The girls had completely forgotten their pixies.  
"Oh right, the letter"-said Flora. She took the letter from Lockette, and read aloud-"_Girls, I'm sorry I'm doing this but I must go. Before anything bad happens I have to go. Don't try to find me, nothing will make me come back. I love you girls. Goodbye._"  
"Short and to the point"-muttered Musa.  
Tecna and Digit were already huddled together in front of Tecna's computer.  
"I found her!"-exclaimed Tecna.  
"Where?"  
"Magix City! She is stationary in some part of the city. Which means she must be where the troublemakers are."  
"Great! Lets go!"

**_12.:_**An hour later, the four of them were standing in Magix City.  
Tecna was peering at her on-board computer and guiding them through the city. "Okay, let's see...according to my comp, we're really close to her...come on, this way!"  
She turned at a nearby corner and started to run. "We're almost there!"-she called back to the others, who were trying to catch up with her.  
They were sprinting through a tiny alley. On both sides, large buildings formed imposing walls.  
They soon reached the end of the alley and found themselves at a very busy road. There was no one around them who looked like Stella.  
Tecna frowned. "That's strange. The computer's saying she's here."  
Musa looked around. "Maybe she's in this building?"  
"No, she isn't."-said Flora. "Look."  
She was pointing to a heap of something. It turned out to be large suitcases. Stella's suitcases.  
"Oh no,"-Layla whispered.  
Tecna stooped and picked up something from the ground next to the suitcases. She showed it to them. It was the ring she had given to Stella. Musa sank on the suitcases. "Great. Now we don't know where she is either."  
"We need to plan our next move. Let's go to a cafe."-said Tecna, pocketing the ring.

Five minutes later, all of Stella's baggage and the four girls were in a cafe. All of them were silent, thinking deeply over their hot cappucinos.  
Suddenly, Layla slammed down her mug, spilling coffee on the table. "This is very, very serious."-she said. "I think the best thing to do now is look for them both simultaneously. We need to split up."  
No one contradicted her. "Fine. I guess there's no other way."-Musa muttered. "But we need to keep in touch. We need constant communication in between us."-said Flora. "That's easy."-said Tecna. She showed them some rings similar to Stella's, only they had different designs. Tecna handed Flora a flower shaped one, a musical note shaped one to Musa, and a liquid drop shaped one to Layla.  
"We can can also talk to each other using these rings. If you press this button over here, a tiny but powerful in-built microphone is activated. You can talk normally, you don't have to keep your hand near your your mouth while talking or something. The microphone's super-sensitive. To deactivate, press the button again."-Tecna explained to the others.  
"Cool,"-grinned Musa, sporting her ring.  
"Yeah,"-nodded Layla. Then she continued, "Okay, Musa and Tecna will search for Stella. Me and Flora will look for Bloom. Tecna, take Stella's baggage back to Alfea. Look for the letter she recieved which made her leave Alfea. You may get some clues from that. Musa, keep your nose clean." Layla smiled as she addressed Musa. Musa mocked scolding Layla, and then she smiled. "Bye, Lay. Be careful. You too, Flora." They hugged each other quickly.  
Tecna gave Flora a ring. It was dragon shaped. "Bloom's," she whispered. Flora smiled and pocketed it. Then, waving their arms at the other two, Layla and Flora, along with Piff, Chatta and Lockette walked out of the cafe.

**End of Part One**

**_13.:_Layla and Flora's search**

Two blocks away from the cafe, Layla and Flora stopped.  
"Well?"-asked Flora.  
"Well, I thought we should search Sparx."  
Flora shook her head. "No. Not Sparx."  
"Why not?"  
"Something tells me she won't be there."  
"Where do _you_ think she will be?"  
"Wildland."  
"You search the wildlands, I'll search Sparx. I'll take Lockette with me. I'll need her to get there."  
Flora considered for a moment and then nodded. "This splitting up is bugging me a lot."-she said sadly.  
Layla smiled and put a hand on her shoulder."It's for the sake of the others."  
"Let's meet here in the cafe in two hours."

Two hours later both of them flumped down on chairs in the cafe, exhausted.  
"Boy, am I hungry!"-Layla gasped.  
"Me too!"-agreed Flora.  
For a few minutes, they were silent as they gulped down water and pizza.  
Then they looked at each other guiltily.  
Flora sighed. "I looked everywhere. Asked every plant and tree. No clues at all."  
"Me neither."-said Layla.  
"I don't get it. She loved gardens and she obviously would go to a garden-"  
Flora stopped speaking all of a sudden. Layla was staring at her expressionlessly.  
Slowly a smile crept through both of their faces as they whispered together-_"Gardenia"_.

Meanwhile, Tecna and Musa had returned to Alfea. They were going through Stella's stuff. They finally found a letter with the the seal of the royal family of Solaria.  
It said-  
"_Stella dear,_   
_I have just recieved news that your father is seriously ill. Since I have nothing to do with him now, it is better that you go there to his side when he needs someone beside him desperately. My dear, hurry and waste no time. You will recieve a letter from the palace soon, I believe. Leave immediately. _  
_Your loving mother._"

Musa and Tecna looked at each other.  
"Do you think that Stella's mother-"began Tecna when Musa interrupted-"No! You've heard Stella. Her mother can't do that to her own daughter."  
Tecna nodded. "I know."

**_14.:_Layla and Flora's search  
**  
Both of them were shuddering with excitement.  
"I'm dead sure Bloom will be in Gardenia."-Layla exclaimed excitedly, while gulping down pizza even more quickly.  
"Yeah,"-Flora agreed with a beaming smile on her face.  
"So what do you think? We'll go today or tommorow? It's half past four already."-Layla asked her, not for an instant slowing down eating.  
Flora thought for a moment and then she said-"I think we'd better go today. We can't afford any delays. We'll need Bloom if Stella's in serious danger."  
Layla nodded as she finally finished her pizza. "I'm sure you're right, Flora. Let's go."  
As Layla stood up, Flora caught her hand and said-"Wait! Let's inform the other two first. Who knows if we'll have to stay back in Gardenia?"  
Layla nooded and sat down again, as Flora pressed the button on her ring and said-"Girls, can you hear me?"  
A voice erupted from the tiny speaker on the ring. "Hey, its Flora!" It was Tecna's voice.  
"Hi Tecna. Where are you?"  
"Alfea, of course."  
"Oh. What about Stella?"  
Musa interrupted in between.  
"Hi Flora! Hope Lay's fine and healthy, and not too cranky!"  
Flora laughed, as Layla said-"I'm right here Musa. I'm much more than fine right now, because I ate the best pizza ever just now. Well, gaining on Stella?"  
"I don't know. We found a letter, though. It was from her mom."  
"What!"  
"Her mom seemed to have recieved news that her father was ill. She sent a letter to Stella at once, saying that since she was divorced from the king, it was better if Stella visited him."  
"Pretty neat."-muttered Layla.  
"Yeah. But that's all over here. What about Bloom?"  
"Well, we searched in Sparx and the Wildlands and didn't find her. Now we feel that she could be in Gardenia, Earth."  
"Hmmm. Maybe you're right. I think its the most logical place Bloom would go. Outside Magix, without having to use any magical powers...it makes sense."-said Tecna.  
"Yeah. Listen, we may need to stay back in Gardenia, so I don't think we'll come back to Alfea tonight. Okay?"  
"No problem. Good luck, girls."  
"You too."  
Flora pressed the button on her ring again. "Let's go."-she said to Layla.

**_15.:_Musa and Tecna's search  
**  
The next day, Musa woke up to find Tecna already up, and still sorting through Stella's stuff.  
Musa yawned. "Mornin' Tecna. Why are you still searching through that stuff? We searched all that we could yesterday, and there isn't anything else to find."  
Tecna sighed. "Finally, you're awake. And I know there isn't anything here."  
"So what's wrong?"  
"The fact that there's nothing else to find. Surely Stella wouldn't go off to Solaria, just because of one single letter. The letter's been typed hasn't it? So I don't think it really was her mother who wrote it. Okay, Stella's pretty sensitive and emotional, but that doesn't mean she didn't think before she decided to leave...there has got to be something else."  
Musa nodded, "I'm sure you're right. Hey, why don't I get us some breakfast? I'll be back in a flash."  
"You'd better."  
As Musa hurried away, Tecna sighed to herself again and sat down dejectedly on a sofa.  
Amore, Stella's bonded pixie fluttered up to her and asked her, "You'll find her, won't you?" The pixie's tiny voice resounded with worry.  
Tecna didn't reply. She was fiddling Stella's ring in her hands. As she turned it around in her hands, she noticed something. She sat up, as though shocked and as she observed the ring carefully, she started to shiver excitedly.   
"Musa!"-she yelled, sprinting to the door.  
"Musa! Come here quick! Right now! Hurry up!"  
Musa came running as fast as she could and spotted Tecna standing triumphantly on the threshold, Stella's ring in her hand.  
"Wha...what is..i..i..it?"-Musa gasped, leaning on the doorway for support.  
"I think we can find Stella pretty soon."-Tecna grinned, her eyes twinkling.

**Flora and Layla's search  
**  
Meanwhile, Flora and Layla were having toast and scrambled eggs as breakfast at a cafe in Gardenia.  
"Come to think of it, these Earth cafes are pretty good"-said Layla.  
Flora nodded in agreement. The two of them had spent the night in a tiny but pretty hotel called The Gardenia Paradise.  
They hadn't had any luck in finding Bloom so far.  
After breakfast, they went 'sightseeing'.  
"Didn't Bloom say her adoptive parents owned a flower shop?"-asked Layla.  
"Yeah, maybe we should go to one, then."-said Flora.  
After ten minutes of brisk walking, they found a corner flower shop. Just as they were about to enter the shop, someone came out of the shop. Both stopped dead in their tracks.  
"I don't believe it!"-Layla whispered, shocked.

**_16.:_Layla and Flora's search  
**  
"I don't believe it!"-Layla whispered, shocked. Flora saw what had upset Layla, and she pulled herself and Layla, along with the pixies, into an adjacent tiny alley.  
It was Diaspro.  
"What the heck is Diaspro doing here?"-Layla asked Flora, as they watched her look around, as though searching for someone. Then she turned away, and walked away briskly, stopping now and then and looking behind her.  
"I don't know, and she isn't here to buy flowers. Look, I think she's making sure if someone's following her."-whispered Flora.  
"She looks pretty worried. Look how jerkily she's walking. _And_ she's not wearing any of those luxurious gowns she's got. She looks so weird in those jeans."-muttered Layla.

Presently, Diaspro turned a corner and disappeared from their view. They waited for a moment, in case she came back and then walked out of the alley.  
Just then the doors of the Flower Shop opened again, and then someone came out that surprised the two girls even more.

It was Bloom, laughing heartily in the arms of a handsome young man-and that young man was not Sky.

**Musa and Tecna's search  
**  
"What!"-Musa gasped, as Tecna told her the reason for calling her. "You really think we can find her?"-she asked astonished as they sat down on the sofa.  
"Yeah, look."-said Tecna excitedly, extending Stella's ring towards her.  
Just then, Francis and Amaryl, students of Alfea came inside.  
"Hi girls."-said Francis  
"You've got packages from Red Fountain."-said Amaryl, dumping some packages wrapped in brown paper on the table.  
"Red Fountain?" Musa and Tecna glanced at each other, frowns on their faces.  
Amaryl and Francis nodded. "Seeya."-they said cheerfully and walked away.  
Musa lunged at the packages and grabbed one with her name on it. She recognized the writing immediately and tore open the brown paper.  
She gasped as a clutter of CD's and letters tumbled onto her lap. All the CD's and letters she had ever given to Riven. She found a small note in between these random objects in Riven's writing.  
_"I don't need any of these anymore."_

Musa dropped the note. She was frozen with a wave of strong emotions within her, and was staring absently at the assorted objects in her lap.  
Tecna had just opened her package and found many letters, technical notes, chips, wires and photos. She sank onto the ground, staring at a photograph taken in their Wildland vacation, kneeling in a state of complete dejection.

Musa woke up from her reverie all of a sudden and stood up, dropping all the things on her lap to the floor, and snapped-"That's it! I need to talk to him, right now!"

**_17.:_Musa and Tecna's search  
**  
Musa lunged at Tecna and grabbed her hand.  
"Come on!"-she cried. "We're going to Red Fountain."  
Tecna didn't protest at all. She was only dimly aware that Musa was part-pulling, part-dragging her along to RF, holding her hand in a vice-like grip.

By the time they reached RF, they hadn't spoken a single word to each other. Each of them were lost in their thoughts, both harboring extreme emotions. Musa was extremely angry and Tecna was extremely depressed.

Musa finally let go of Tecna and said, "Look, there's Timmy. Talk to him, and I'll go find Riven."  
Tecna finally seemed to find her voice. "T..Timmy?"-she whispered horrified.  
Musa frowned at her and pulled her towards Timmy, who was standing under a tree, absorbed in his portable computer.  
Suddenly, Musa pushed Tecna right in front of Timmy and sprinted away hurriedly.

She was still looking for Riven when a cold voice said behind her, "Why have you come here?"  
Musa turned around quickly. Her ears were strained to hear that very voice. It was _him_.  
Musa looked into his eyes-cold and shifty, much unlike the warmth and sparkle his eyes used to have when he beheld her, Musa.  
Riven said, "You have no business here. Why have you come?"  
"No business? No business! I have as much right as you do to be here, Riven."  
"You're wrong. There's no one here of your interest."  
"What about YOU?"  
He laughed a mocking laugh.  
"ME? Musa, Musa. Wasn't it obvious I didn't want anything to do with you, after that phone conversation and your mail?"  
"You're lying!"-Musa was shouting now.  
"On the contrary."-Riven was smirking.  
"How could you-"  
"Simple, Musa. I don't want you anymore."  
Musa stared at him, shocked she was hearing something like that from Riven.  
"But why? _Why_, Riven?"-she whispered.  
"That's my business. Now scoot."  
Riven walked away, but Musa intercepted him and told him firmly, her voice shaking with anger-"I have a right to know."  
"I don't care. Just get lost."  
And he pushed her aside and walked away. Musa shouted to his back-"I'm not going without an answer!"  
Riven stopped. He turned and snapped at her-"Aren't you busy enough searching for that blonde friend of yours? _Stop bothering me._"  
Musa opened her mouth to reply, when something flashed in her mind. She closed her mouth and watched him walk away.

From the noise Musa made in pushing Tecna, Timmy looked up to see Tecna standing in front of him, a horrified look on her face.  
Timmy squirmed uncomfortably. "What do you want?"-he muttered, looking anywhere but Tecna.  
A small spark of anger rose in her.  
"You know very well why I'm here."-she said softly.  
"Well I don't."-Timmy muttered.  
Tecna frowned. "You don't, do you? _Why did you break up with me?_"  
Timmy finally looked into her eyes and said-"For a very logical reason, don't worry."  
"I wouldn't mind knowing that particular _logical_ reason."  
"I know you wouldn't mind. That doesn't mean I have to tell you what it is."  
Tecna couldn't believe her ears. Was that actually Timmy, who was talking to her?  
"I want to know."  
"You can't."  
Timmy hurried away before Tecna could say another word.  
Suddenly, Musa came from behind a tree and grabbed Tecna's hand yet again and pulled her away before she could stop Timmy.  
"What in all the realms are you doing, Musa!"-Tecna snarled at her. "YOU are the one who brought me here!"  
"I know."-Musa whispered hurriedly. "But we have to go."  
Tecna pulled her hand away. "Why?"  
"Listen."-Musa whispered hurriedly. She looked around to see if anyone was around. Then she continued in a hurried whisper-  
"Riven, before he went away, told me-_Aren't you busy enough searching for that blonde friend of yours?_ But listen.  
We came to know Stella was missing _after_ we spoke with the guys over the phone. We never told them that Stella was missing. _So how did Riven know?_"  
Tecna frowned. "Then-"  
"The boys are under some spell or something. And that's connected to Stella's kidnapping."-Musa explained.  
Tecna looked at Musa determined. "Then we have to find Stella as soon as we can."-she exclaimed.

**_18.:_Layla and Flora's search  
**  
Layla and Flora stood like frozen statues when they saw Bloom.  
She looked very different. Her hair was cut short-her long, beautiful hair was now just below her shoulder blades. She was wearing a pretty pink top and green skirt with a lighter green apron and cap, perhaps the uniform for employees in that flower shop.  
"No way,"-Layla whispered.

Bloom and the young man were coming in their direction. In between her hearty laughs, Bloom looked up and saw the two of them for one long moment. A spark of recognition seemed to fill her sapphire blue eyes, but it was only for a moment-the spark faded away and she turned her gaze back to the young man.

They passed along, both ignoring the two astounded girls staring at them. As they walked away, Layla seemed to come out of a reverie and grabbed Flora's hand. "We need to follow her!"-she exclaimed.

"I don't believe it. She didn't recognize us...and did you see her hair? How could she cut off her beautiful hair?"-Flora whispered to Layla, looking at Bloom's back, which was fast disappearing.

"I think she did recognize us...she's avoiding us. Come on!"-said Layla, pulling Flora's hand, who seemed to be stuck to the ground.  
"Yeah...wait. Where are the pixies?"-Flora said, looking around.  
It was then that they noticed a faint sound of a baby crying.  
Layla recognized the sound at once. "Oh no!"-she exclaimed. "Piff!"

They ran into the alley they had hidden in again and found Piff on the ground, crying loudly while Lockette and Chatta tried to console her.  
"She fell off your shoulder when you leaped outside. We tried to get her out of the alley, but she wont budge. What a baby!"-Chatta explained scowling, obviously disgusted with Piff's behavior.

Layla lifted Piff tenderly and whispered something to her in as soft as a voice she could manage-so soft, that no one but Piff could hear. Piff listened to Layla through sparkling eyes and hugged her with a joyful squeal as soon as she finished.

As they came out of they alley, Flora asked her-"What did you tell her?"  
Layla smiled. "Never mind." She looked around. "Oh no! We lost them!"-she cried.  
"I don't think so."-said Flora. "Come on!" And they started sprinting to the corner of the street.  
"Lost whom?"-Lockette asked.  
"Bloom."-Flora and Layla said together.  
"What!"-Lockette exclaimed, looking joyful and angry at the same time. "But you lost her."-she sulked.  
"No. There she is!"-Flora cried.  
They saw Bloom and that man sitting under a tree in a nearby park, with their backs to the girls.

They hurried inside the park and hid behind some bushes, close enough to hear the conversation between Bloom and the man, who hadn't noticed them sneak inside the park at all.  
Lockette gasped. "That's not Sky! And _what_ has she done to her hair?"  
Both Flora and Layla quietened her with a fierce 'shh'.

The man was staring into Bloom's eyes in way that alarmed the girls in the bushes.  
"You look so beautiful today, Alice."-he muttered.  
Layla and Flora glanced at each other. "Alice!"  
Bloom giggled. "John, I wear this uniform everyday."  
"But your beauty increases each day."  
Bloom blushed and turned away.  
"Alice,"-the man called John said. "I love you."  
Bloom looked at him, surprised. "John..."  
"Please say you love me too, Alice. I love you more than anyone else in this entire world."  
"John, please. I like you-more than anyone else. I like you as my closest, bestest friend. But love..."-she turned away.  
"Alice please don't turn me away. I really, truly love you. I'd do anything for you-anything you say."  
Bloom was quiet for one long moment.

In the bushes, Layla whispered to Flora-"If Bloom tells this guy she loves him too, I'm gonna jump out of the bushes and kick his butt, and kidnap her!" Flora didn't answer. She was staring earnestly at Bloom.

Bloom turned to look into the young man's eyes again. "Anything?"-she whispered.  
Layla slapped her forehead and groaned quietly.  
John took Bloom's hands. "Anything, my love!"-he exclaimed.  
Bloom slowly pulled her hands away. "Then forget me, John. I'll always be your friend, John. The closest friend ever. But I can never love you, John. Do that for me, please. Forgive me."  
John looked at her thunderstruck. In the bushes, the girls, as well as the pixies, heaved silent sighs of relief.  
"What are you saying, Alice?"  
"I can't love you, John. I never can. You're a wonderful man, and the girl who'll win your affections sure will be lucky. But I'm not that girl. I'm really not."-she whispered, intense sadness filling her eyes.  
John looked at her suspiciously. "Is it someone else?"  
She smiled sadly at him, tears filling her eyes as she whispered-"Yes, John. Someone else. Someone I've given away my heart to, with no intention of taking it back. Someone who deserves my love and whose love I deserve. Someone who is mine forever and ever..."  
She blinked her tears away and smiled at him quite normally. "I must get going now. Goodbye, John. Remember, I'll always be your friend, but no more than that. I'm sorry."

With that, she stood up and walked away. The man stared at her for sometime and trudged away in the opposite direction sadly. Immediately, Layla and Flora stood up from the bushes, and dusted their skirts. "Come on!"-Layla said, grabbing Flora's hand as soon as they were done dusting and hurried behind Bloom, making sure the pixies were with them.

**_19.:_Musa and Tecna's search  
**  
They went back to Alfea as soon as they could. As soon as they entered their dorm, they found two plates of toast and eggs waiting for them. They gobbled up their breakfast as soon as they could.

"Now what was that about finding Stella easily?"-asked Musa as soon as they had finished and cleared up.  
"Right. Look here."-said Tecna, showing Stella's ring. "Do you notice anything amiss about it?"

"I don't think so."-said Musa after a minute.

Tecna smiled. "Look closely"

Musa looked at the ring again. "Hmmmm. Nothing, except the button to activate the mini microphone...wait! It's been on all this time?"  
Tecna nodded and smiled. "Anything for 36 minutes after activation is automatically recorded. And besides, Stella talks to herself a lot."  
"Wait a minute...so we can hear what Stella's words at the time and place of the kidnapping?"  
Tecna nodded again, her smile spreading across her face.

Musa stared at her disbelievingly for a moment and then leaped at her and hugged her tightly. "Oh Tecna! You're the best!"  
Tecna laughed. "I know!"  
Musa finally let go of Tecna who immediately looked into Stella's ring, doing something nimbly in the ring's tiny mechanism, while Digit whispered suggestions and directions to her softly. Barely a minute later, she looked up at Musa and whispered-"It's done."

They both huddled together and Tecna touched a piece of metal on the ring and the recording began to play.

There was only the sound of traffic at first and some strange grating sound. Then came Stella's voice. "Okay, here's the Mini Magix Centre. Oh, where is he? I miss the girls already..."

Musa and Tecna looked at each other.

Stella's voice continued-"Huh, he's late...oh I wish I could see daddy soon...I should have talked to Brandon before I left...that letter wasn't enough..."

There was silence for sometime. Then Stella's voice came again, "What pretty gifts the girls gave me...and Tecna's ring is so cute! I think I'd better listen to Musa's song..."  
Two seconds later, the muffled tones of Musa's recorded song could be heard.  
"The song's beautiful, Musa."-said Tecna. "I can tell even from the little I can hear." Musa blushed a little and smiled at Tecna.  
Suddenly, in mid-song, the music stopped.

"Oh, finally you're here!"-exclaimed Stella's voice. "Come on let's go. What are you waiting for? Don't you know my father's ill and I have to go quickly?"  
There were numerous muffled noises, a series of thuds and scratching and grating noises. Then, only the sound of the traffic of Magix City could be heard.

"I think that's it."-said Tecna, touching the same piece of metal again and the record stopped.  
"Well, we didn't get anything from that..."-sighed Musa.  
"Yes we did."-said Tecna.  
"Well, what _did_ we get?"  
"We found Stella's stuff two blocks away from the Mini Magix Centre. But the Mini Magix Centre is a very high security place, because a lot of magic activities concerning the governance and infrastructure of Magix City are carried out there."  
"So?"  
"Since it's high security, surveillance cameras are at _every corner_ of the place."  
"So we can _see_ what happened to Stella and who took her!"  
Tecna smiled. "Exactly."  
Musa grinned at her. "What are we waiting for, then?"

**_20.:_Flora and Layla's search  
**  
They finally saw Bloom stopping in front of the flower shop. She was staring at the sign saying 'The Flower Shop'. They waited for sometime and then saw her enter the shop.  
"Come on,"-said Layla and dragged Flora into the same alley in which they had hidden. Layla pointed to a covered window, obviously the shop's window. Both the girls and the pixies leaned towards the window to listen to the conversation in the shop.  
They heard a voice say-"Oh, there you are, Alice. I was rather busy when you went with John, and I really wanted you to come back soon and help, but here you are, right after the crowd left."  
"Sorry, mother. What about that blonde girl? Rather choosy, but I loved her gorgeous hair. I wish I had hair like hers."  
"Oh, yours will grow, don't worry. Well she went off in a huff, saying she was late. A waste of time, serving customers like that."  
"Forget it, mother. I'll be here for another hour and then I'm going for lunch."  
"So soon, honey?"  
"Mmmhmm."  
There was a pause.  
"Alice dear, what's wrong?"  
"What? Nothing's wrong, mother."  
"Do you think I don't know my own daughter? You look very downcast ever since you came back just now...that reminds me, where on earth is John?"  
"He wont come."  
"Why not? Alice, what on earth is wrong?"  
There was silence again for some moments, which was interrupted by a "Well?" from Bloom's mother.  
"He wont come because he sort of _confided_ in me."  
"Confided you what?"  
"Confided that he was madly in love with me."  
"Oh, Alice!"  
"It's true, mother. He confessed his love for me."  
"And what did you say?"  
"I said that he's made a big mistake and I'm not the girl for him."  
"Alice!"  
"What, mother? I've only known him for three days, for heaven's sake!"  
Bloom's mother sighed. "Oh, Alice. You're seventeen and you're so dreamy and..and..different from all the other girls of your age. It worries me so much! You don't speak that much, you only sit and daydream, you don't socialize much, you don't even want a boyfriend! Not that you have to, but at seventeen, honey, you're behaving like you're forty!"  
Bloom didn't answer. Her mother continued-"Alice, you look like you're burdened with a lot of worries in such way that you're so serious and grown up! Honey, for me, you're still a kid, and I don't want you to-to...waste away your youth like that! If something's bothering you, honey, please tell me-confide in me. I'm always there for you-and so is your father."  
"Mother, I'm not wasting away my youth. I don't like John, and I don't want to be his girlfriend. Besides, nothing is bothering me, okay? So just forget it."  
Bloom's mother sighed again. At that moment, some customers walked in. Layla and Flora withdrew from the window.  
"Well?"-asked Layla.  
Flora sighed. "At first, I wasn't sure it was Bloom, but after that conversation with that man John, I realized it must be her. She was talking about Sky..."  
"Listen. I've got a plan."-said Layla. "Let's go talk to the mother when Bloom goes for lunch. Let's find out as much as we can about this 'Alice'. Her parents used to call her Bloom before she came to Alfea, didn't they?"  
Flora nodded. "I think there's some magic used here. And what about Diaspro? That 'blonde with gorgeous hair'?  
Layla shook her head. "I honestly don't know."

An hour later, Flora and Layla went back to the flower shop street after some sightseeing. The pixies were safely covered up in some fruit baskets they carried, just in case.  
They saw Bloom coming out of the shop. Then, after a short nod at each other, they walked into the shop.  
Bloom's mother was a thin woman with short brown hair, in a hairstyle which very much resembled Griselda's. She was wiping the counter and setting some flowers in a vase. Her name tag said 'Vanessa'.  
Bloom's mother looked up when they entered. "How may I help you?"-she smiled.  
Flora smiled. "Er, yes. We wanted a bouquet for our friend. Hmmm...she loves pink, so a bouquet of pink flowers will do."  
"Any pink flowers?"  
"Any."  
Layla leaned on the counter and said-"Actually we saw her come in here this morning, and we thought that flowers would be the best gift for her. You may remember her. Long and curly blonde hair?"  
"Oh yes, she reminded one of a princess...very pretty."  
"Yup. That's our Dia...er...Diana."  
Flora leaned forward, too. "Do you know which flowers she liked? We really don't know."  
"Well, she was rather struck by those red carnations..."  
"Red? Oh dear. Pink really is her favourite colour, you know."  
"That's alright. I can change the order now, if you please."  
Layla looked at Flora. "Why not pink carnations?"  
"Splendid idea, La...Lana!"  
Bloom's mother nodded. "Alright, then. Pink carnations it is."  
After a few minutes, Flora attempted to start a conversation again. "This is a very pretty shop, Miss..er..Vanessa, am I right?"  
"Yes, thank you."  
"You run it all alone?"  
"No, I am assisted by my daughter."  
"Really? May I ask her name?"  
"It's Alice. She's seventeen."  
"Oh. Doesn't she have school?"  
"Well, she didn't want to go. Besides, she had gone to New Vale City for a year or two for some exchange program."  
"Really?"  
"Oh yes. She's very talented, our Alice. She even worked there part time. She came back only three days ago. She said she had learnt enough, and besides, we didn't want to force her."  
"That's very nice of you."  
"Well, speaking of Alice, here she is!"  
Both girls turned and saw Bloom, standing in the doorway, staring at them incredulously.

**_20.:_The Object of Flora and Layla's Search**

Bloom was crying piteously, lying on her bed in Alfea. 'How could I say such a thing?'-she thought, dread and horror filling her heart. Lockette, her bonded fairy came fluttering inside.

"There, there Bloom...it's okay...its not your fault..."-the pixie tried to console her.

Bloom looked up at Lockette. "Not my fault? Lockette, it _is_ my fault! No one's making me do this, _I'm_ doing this!"  
Lockette looked like she didn't know what to say. After a few painful silent moments, Bloom spoke up, "Leave me alone, Lockette. I n..need some time alone to think."  
After one long moment, Lockette shrugged and fluttered away.

As soon as the pixie left the room, Bloom sat up on her bed resolutely and wiped her tears away. "This can't go on any longer. I _have_ to leave Alfea."-she said to herself resolutely.  
Suddenly she realized she wasn't the only Winx girl about to leave Alfea. She ran to her bedroom window, which overlooked the main gates of Alfea. She could distinctly see a group of girls at the gates. "The Winx,"-she breathed. Among the group, she could clearly make out Stella's bright golden head, and her flowing golden hair. She watched the girls each hand over something to Stella. "They're giving her gifts,"-she realized.  
She felt tears well in her eyes as she saw each girl hug Stella, bidding her a final goodbye. Stella was the first fairy she had ever met, and Stella was the one who had brought Bloom to Alfea. Bloom had always felt a strong connection with Stella due to this. 'And now she's going...'-she thought sadly.

Then, a burst of emotions within her made the tears in her eyes increase alarmingly fast, and she began to wave madly at Stella, hoping the beautiful fairy would see her. Finally, Stella turned to look at Alfea, and Bloom saw her eyes flit over to the window where she was standing. Immediately, an idea formed in her mind, and without considering it again, she burst open the window. She raised her hand and said something inaudible- a strange fire-like substance issued from her hand at once, and as soon as it touched the blue sky above, it burst into thousands of colourful stars. Alfea was suddenly lit up with the colourful stars in the sky. Bloom looked down and saw Stella was smiling, in raptures by the wondrous spectacle. Bloom waved madly again, beaming at Stella. Stella saw her and after a final goodbye smile, turned away.

As soon as Stella turned away, Bloom felt her heart twitch...then, all of a sudden, intense pain filled her entire body. She doubled over with pain and sank onto the floor, twitching and twisting and groaning with pain. Kiko screamed and bounded around her frightened, and started performing a mad dance of horror and worry around her.  
Bloom's eyes were completely screwed up in pain and she felt nasty thoughts filling her head. '_What was the use of that? That stupid blonde fairy wasn't anything to me anyway...I should have given her a torturous tail..._'

"NO!"-she cried out, and as suddenly as the evil had come, it went away. She lay shivering on the floor...her teeth chattering, she felt like she had just caught a terrible cold and she felt numb all over. That had never happened before. Kiko finally stopped jumping about, and advanced to her cautiously. When he went close enough to her, he snuggled up in her lap, crooning softly. She sat up properly, and stroking the rabbit's back, she said to herself-"I have to leave Alfea quickly! This can't happen when the others are there...but first, I have to meet someone..."

The bedside clock showed half past ten. Bloom looked at the sleeping figure of Lockette, squirming uncomfortably among the soft covers. _"I don't think I can sleep very well tonight either, Bloom..."_ Bloom remembered Lockette telling her earlier that night in her tiny voice. Bloom sighed. "I'm sorry, Lockette. Forgive me."

She took in a deep breath and raising her hands, chanted the following spell:  
_"Allow Lockette to fall into a blissful sleep  
Where dreams will have her counting sheep  
Let more than millions the sheep be  
So that hopelessly oversleep shall she."_

Immediately Lockette stopped squirming. Her face bore a contented look. Bloom sighed with relief. She transformed and took her bag. Then, standing on the balcony railings outside her room, she looked back and saw the room one last time. And sincerely hoping she'd never have to come back, Bloom turned away and flew into the night sky.

Bloom stared at the sleeping figures in front of her. She saw the steady rise and fall of her parents' chests as they breathed softly, obviously in deep sleep. "Okay," she whispered to herself. "This is going to be really hard. Let's just hope it works."

She raised her arms over her parents. Then, drawing all the evil and power within her, concentrating really really hard and staring intently at her parents, she chanted:  
_"Should you find they lack a thought  
And you think that they should not  
Do not become too distraught  
You shall place the thought you sought  
Take this thought within my head  
And place it there for them instead!"_ A jet of dark orange substance issued from her hand and hit her parents. Their bodies glowed for a minute, then all was silent.

Bloom sighed and shuddered. She had just performed a Thought Placement hex. Only witches could perform hexes and she knew it. She transformed back to her normal self immediately, hoping she wouldn't have to transform again.  
Suddenly, her mother stirred and woke up, and saw Bloom. Her eyes widened with surprise and she sat up. "Alice? You're back? Oh thank goodness! Come here, my sweet daughter...ah, you've grown taller! So, how was New Vale City? Oh, look at me...chattering on...Mike! Mike, wake up! Oh, wake up, already! Alice is back! Our dearest daughter is finally home!"  
And as Bloom hugged her beaming mother, a lone tear flowed down her cheek as she whispered-_"Perfect."_

**_21.:_The Object of Musa and Tecna's Search  
**  
It was dark.  
There was darkness everywhere. Not a single beam of light, nor the slightest sound. She couldn't see nor hear anything. She shivered, feeling the oppressive silence all around her. There was no hope left in her. Her very existence in this place was doubtful. The pathetic condition of such a beautiful and powerful fairy princess suggested that.  
Her name was Stella.

Stella sighed. Her hands were behind her back, and she tugged at them feebly. No, they were tied with thick chains. She could feel the cold metal on her pale skin. She shivered. She could see nothing but herself, and the sight of herself tortured her more than anything. For a fairy who was well known for her top priority to fashion and beauty, she was now a picture of an irrepairable wreck. Her bright orange skirt was now looked like a dull peach coloured, extremely muddy and dirty piece of cloth around her shins. Her bright green halter top was now nearly colourless and even more soiled than her skirt.

There was no use trying to transform, she was too weak. She sighed. There was no Winx left in her. She now had as much magic as a stone. There was no princess left in her. She was now more miserable than the most deprived beggar in all the dimensions.

Her brown eyes sparkled with hopelessness. "No light."-she whispered, shivering violently. For light was her power source. Something that was horribly apparent to her that it was not present where she was. Her only comfort was her hair. Long, shiny, sparkly golden hair. It was the only sparkling and bright thing in sight, and it shone with the little light that was there. She knew that little light came from herself, that was why she could see her own body, nothing else. That light was just enough to keep her alive. Just enough...

Stella's eyes closed hopelessly. She had slept many times during her confinement, but it would be a dreamless sleep. But this time, she had a dream. A nightmare...

_Stella was standing in the garden at Alfea. All her friends were around her. All of them were laughing, making jokes, and having the best time of their life. It was dusk at Alfea, and the pink building stood out marvellously against the golden sky. Suddenly, the sky above Alfea was filled with colourful stars which were slowly grouping together to form some figure. Soon, Alfea was lit up by a starry picture of the Winx girls saying-"We love you, Stella!"_

Stella's drawn face smiled involuntarily. It was a painful and sad smile, but it _was_ a smile.

_As Stella watched the amazing spectacle, she felt immense happiness and satisfaction filling her heart. Suddenly, the colourful stars melted into towering orange flames. Alfea disappeared and Stella could hear many fearful, loud and terrifying screams. Suddenly, she was all alone, surrounded by the scorching flames. The faces of the Winx appeared among the flames, all screwed up with pain. Before she could even advance towards them, the faces disappeared. Then, another face appeared among the flames. The face of a handsome young man with brown hair. "Stella! Help me!"-he cried. "Brandon!"-she exclaimed and ran towards him. Too late, his face disappeared, too. "NO!"-she shrieked..._

...and woke up. She was breathing hard, looking around wildly for the flames. But there was nothing, except total darkness. Stella sighed. "Winx." It all seemed like a dream now. As she felt the cold and damp air press around her again, Stella's brown eyes filled with tears as she whispered again hopelessly, _"Winx."_  
It was dark.

**_22.:_The Troublemakers  
**  
Icy looked around her, feeling jubilant and in obviously high spirits. She smirked, feeling the emotion of victory course through her. Then she stalked over to her dark-haired sister, who was affixing dark and torn drapes very artistically on the wall. "Well done, Darcy. The walls are now a picture of absolute evil and darkness. You're the best for jobs like that, and some other more important ones..."  
Darcy smirked back at her. "Of course I am."  
"And how is our little prisoner today?"  
"Pathetic, as usual. I added a bit more darkness around her, as you suggested."  
"And?"  
Darcy's smirk widened. "The results are perfectly agonizing."  
Icy chuckled evilly. "I'd like to see the looks on the faces of that pixie's friends, if they saw her now. Pretty princess, so sweet and so fashionable...she's a beggar, now! A hapless, worthless beggar!"  
Darcy cleared her throat, and smiled slyly. "I did something else...a surprise for you..."  
"What?"  
"A nightmare hex..."  
"What!"-Icy's eyes sparkled with evil happiness.  
Darcy nodded. "She'll be dreaming nightmares for the next 48 hours."  
"Oh Darcy! I could hug you! But I won't. That's too pixie-ish."  
"You'd better not."  
"I know. You know what I was thinking just now? What nightmares that pixie would be having..."  
Darcy snorted. "That's easy. A fashion disaster on her fashionable wedding day with that pathetic Brandon guy! _'Oh Snookiums, what do I do? The wedding can't go on because I don't have enough lipstick and hairspray!'_"  
Icy and Darcy both burst out cackling loudly.  
"What're you two cackling about without me? You're breaking witches' rules. All witches should cackle together."  
Frizzy haired Stormy had entered the room.

Icy, Darcy and Stormy were redecorating an abandoned mansion somewhere in Magix. They were making the place look as evil as possible, and their special prisoner chamber as cruel as possible.

Darcy turned to Stormy, and said in mock surprise-"No way, Stormy! You were actually paying attention in Witches' Etiquette class in Cloud Tower?"  
Stormy frowned. "Very funny, sister. I wonder if you even have a sense of humor. I just made it up."  
Darcy mocked a sigh of relief. "Whew, thank evilness! For a moment there, I thought my sister Stormy was a goody-goody student. No, she's still as dumb as ever."  
Stormy growled with anger and raised her arms. Darcy raised her arms too, though more nonchalantly.  
Icy swept immediately between them. "Break it up, girls! We can't afford any fights. Stormy, reserve your energy. Use those powers against an enemy, instead of your sister. You know you're important in our next phase. And Darcy, you reserve your energy too. We need to keep our friend downstairs in the same pathetic form. You're weak enough by spreading extra darkness in the prison chamber, so don't weaken yourself even more by fighting your sister. Understand?"  
Stormy contented herself by blowing a raspberry at Darcy, who only shrugged and turned away.

Icy sighed. "Girls, we _have_ to trust, and respect each other. Evilly, I mean... The main reason why those pixies won in Realix was because we fought against one another. Lord Darkar was attacked by both pixies and, unfortunately, us. That shouldn't happen this time."

Darcy turned quickly. "Okay, okay. You'd better not take what I said seriously, Stormy. I'm evil, and pixies should get provoked, not witches!"  
Stormy shrugged. "Whatever."  
"Good. And what about the weather outside, Stormy?"-asked Icy.  
Stormy muttered. "Check my name."  
Icy smirked. "Perfect. And now, ladies, I think I'll pay a visit to our guest downstairs. I'm sure she'll be wondering who her dear hosts are."

Darcy and Stormy smirked and rubbed their hands. "And what about us?"  
Icy, who was about to go out of the room, stopped. She turned slowly, and grinned at them meaningfully. "Get ready. After my visit, Phase two will begin."

As the wind howled outside the mansion, there was a moment of silence. Then, the entire mansion was filled with dreadful cackles of laughter. And as Icy walked down the stairs, she chuckled maniacally to herself. "Watch out, Stella. _Here I come._"

**_23.:_Musa and Tecna's Search  
**  
"So did we HAVE to come here in the night?"-whispered Musa.  
Both Musa and Tecna were staring at the high walls of Mini Magix Centre on that dark, starry night in Magix City. The streets were moderately deserted.  
"Of course. No one would believe us if we told our actual reason."-Tecna explained in a low and hurried whisper. She continued-"Besides, I've calculated the nearest possible viewpoints near MMC to where we found her luggage. We'll have to check through atleast three different surveillance cameras."

Musa sighed exasperatedly. "Fine. Where to first?"  
"This way."-squeaked Digit, Tecna's bonded pixie. They followed her cautiously. Digit turned a corner, and stopped. "If we turn the next corner, we'll come to possible location No.1. But I think you'll have to scan for any security guards."  
"Right." Musa nodded and transformed immediately. "Magic Winx!" Tecna also transformed with her. "I don't think we need our Charmixes."-said Musa to Tecna.  
"You don't. I do.""-answered Tecna. "Charmix!"-she exclaimed.

Musa waited till Tecna obtained her Charmix. Then, after a brief nod from Tecna, Musa exclaimed-"Sonic Wave!" Soundless to fairy ears, Musa's deep pink sonic waves spread over the area quickly, though rhythmically. After a few seconds, the waves disappeared. "Scanning complete."-she confirmed.  
"Processing data obtained."-replied Digit, who was staring over Tecna's shoulder into her on-board computer. After a few seconds, Tecna looked up at Musa. "All clear for 22.8 minutes."

They flew over to the corner, and after peeping around, despite the scan results, and making sure the coast was clear, they turned the corner. Tecna pointed to a spot of black above them among the grey of the walls. "That's the camera."-she whispered. "I'll have to fly up. You come with me and keep a constant scan of the surroundings. Digit will process the data you give her." Musa nodded to denote she understood and both flew up. "Sonic wave!"-Musa exclaimed again, and the pink sound waves appeared on the ground again, though more slowly this time.

Tecna immediately turned to the camera, and attached some glowing green wires issuing from her hand to the back of the camera. She was muttering to herself continuously and fiddling with something at the back of the device.

After some time, Digit fluttered over to Tecna and said-"Um, Tecna, 10.2 minutes left." Tune, Musa's bonded pixie, who had been quiet all this time appeared behind Digit and exclaimed in a frantic whisper-"Digit is right, hurry up! What we are doing is not proper etiquette, and we can be mistaken for thieves or miscreants! I don't want to be called a miscreant!"

"Calm down, Tune. Tecna knows what to do, don't you, Tec?"-Musa explained calmly over her shoulder. "Not so loudly!"-Tune hissed. "Alright, just stop freaking out!"-snapped Musa, lowering her voice.

"Shh. I'm done. Stella wasn't here. Digit, lead on to Possible location No.2."-Tecna whispered, withdrawing the green wires back into her hands.  
Musa groaned, but followed Digit resignedly. Digit turned back and turned many corners, which seemed countless to Musa as well as Tune. Soon, they reached another corner. This time, without waiting, Musa immediately scanned the area.  
A few seconds later, Tecna gave her the thumbs-up sign and they turned the corner, facing unmistakably another camera.

This time, they had only fifteen minutes. Barely five minutes later, Tecna gasped, excitement gleaming in her eyes. She exclaimed feverishly-"I found her!" Musa punched the air above her silently, beaming. Tecna signalled her to wait, and a minute later, she withdrew all the wires and descended.  
"Come on!"-she whispered and ran down the street, Musa and the two pixies following her as fast as they could. Two blocks away, Tecna stopped and collapsed onto a bench.  
Musa threw herself next to her and burst out-"Why didn't you let me see? I really wanted to see Stella."

"I didn't see the whole thing either. I downloaded that part of the recording into my system."  
"Tec, you're a genius!"  
"I know."-she winked.

A minute later, the four of them were staring into Tecna's onboard computer. The two girls were so excited, they didn't even bother to transform back to their normal selves.

The video began to play. For the first few seconds, all they could see was the blank grey walls of the MMC. Then, Stella walked into the frame, dragging her four heavy suitcases behind her. She stopped and flumped onto one of her suitcases.  
They saw her talking to herself sullenly, then take out her CD player and inserted a CD. "That's my song."-breathed Musa.

A few minutes later, Stella stood up abruptly and waved at someone they couldn't see. Then, a man walked into the frame, his back to the camera, wearing the weirdest dress they had ever seen. For a few seconds, Stella stood talking to the man. Then she turned away and stooped to pick up her suitcases. Quick as lightening, the man produced a large and heavy looking club and smashed it on unsuspecting Stella's head. She collapsed at once. Both the girls gasped. The man tucked the club into his belt and lifted the limp form of Stella onto his shoulder. Then, with surprising strength, dragged her suitcases away, two in each hand. Then he walked off the frame, and the video ended.

Musa and Tecna stared at each other. Both of them had recognized the man from his dress. "You know where he is from, don't you?"-said Tecna, her voice shaking. Numbly, Musa nodded. _"Downland."_

**_24.:_Flora and Layla's Search  
**  
Bloom was staring at them, dumbstruck, and visibly embarrassed.  
"Alice honey, we were just talking about you. Meet er, Lana, is it? And..."-Vanessa started to talk first, very brightly and cheerfully.  
"Flora."-said Flora, watching Bloom closely to see what her reaction would be. Bloom reacted exactly the way Flora was expecting her to react. Bloom winced, and stared blankly at Flora, who gazed into her eyes deeply and meaningfully. Bloom broke her contact and looked away first, and looked around as though searching for a place to hide. Her eyes rested on Layla for a moment, and she turned away again quickly, and smiled nervously at her mother. Both Flora and Layla saw something like fear and shame in Bloom's blue eyes.  
"Flora? A beautiful name, my dear. Anyway, this is my daughter Alice. Alice, dear, these are friends of that princess-like girl who came in the morning. You know, that one with blonde hair, you said you wanted hair as long as hers?"-Bloom's mother didn't seem to have noticed anything and was chattering along cheerfully.

Bloom walked over behind the counter cautiously, avoiding Flora and Layla's stares. "I can imagine her hair that long very well indeed."-muttered Layla. Bloom went red and said-"Yes, mother. I remember her."  
Her mother opened her mouth to say something, when somewhere inside the shop, a phone rang. "Oh dear."-muttered Vanessa. "Alice, be a dear, and touch up this pink carnation bouquet for me. Another flower or two will do, add a bit more leaves to give it a touch of green and bind and decorate it with pink ribbons. Oh, my goodness, what a din that phone is making!"-Vanessa was giving instructions hurriedly, and she rushed into an inner room, the door of which was hidden by a curtain.

Bloom sighed and picked up the bouquet and began to follow her mother's instructions The three of them were quiet as Bloom finished touching up the beautiful bouquet. Then Bloom handed it to them, without looking up at them. "Would you like anything else?"-she muttered. "Some heliotrope, maybe?"-Bloom addressed Flora. Flora opened her mouth to answer when she froze. Her eyes sparkled with tears and she turned away quickly.

Layla was getting angrier by each second. As Flora turned away, she exploded-"Great! Now you reminded her of Helia! Why in all the realms are you acting like this? You wouldn't mind hurting Flora's feelings, would you? You don't even know they broke up! Or do you?"

Bloom stared at Layla, surprised. Flora touched Layla's arm lightly, indicating her to stop. "I don't know what you're talking about."-Bloom muttered and turned away. Flora whipped around and said, "BLOOM!" All her power, her seriousness, her loyalty to Bloom must have been expressed in that single name at that moment. Bloom froze, her back to them. Flora continued loudly and firmly-"Your name is Bloom. You are not Alice. You are the Princess of Sparx, and possess the great Dragon Fire. Most of all, Bloom, you are my friend. My best friend."

Bloom didn't answer. Layla reached at her hand and pulled her around. Bloom was staring immediately in front of her, tears sparkling in her eyes. "Flora..."-she finally whispered. Both Flora and Layla sighed with relief. At that moment Vanessa entered the room. "Mother, I need to go out urgently. I'll be back soon!"-Bloom told her mother very quickly, and without waiting for Vanessa to answer, she kissed her cheek and rushed out, beckoning the two girls.

"Er, keep this for us for a minute. We'll be back!"-said Flora, and they rushed out of the shop. They followed Bloom to the same park they had been to earlier and sat down with Bloom under the same tree.

"How did you find me?"-asked Bloom, after a few minutes of awkward silence. "We guessed you'd be here."-explained Flora. Bloom smiled sadly. "Where are the other two?"

"Oh. You were there when Stella left, weren't you?"-asked Layla. Bloom nodded. Flora smiled slyly-"We have a surprise for you..."  
"What?"  
Flora opened the basket she was carrying. Immediately, Lockette flew out and launched herself on Bloom. "Oh Bloom! I thought I'd never see you again! Don't you ever run away like that, young lady!"-Lockette burst out, and at her last exclamation, she actually slapped Bloom on her cheek!

Bloom only smiled. "I guess I deserved that...What's this about you and Helia breaking up?"-Bloom asked Flora.  
Flora saddened immediately. "That's why we were looking for you. Since you broke up with Sky and Stella left Brandon, none of the boys ever want to see us girls again."  
"WHAT! That's insane!"  
"I know. But here's more bad news. Apparently, Stella's father never was ill. It was a trap, and Stella's been kidnapped."  
"NO! It can't be!"-Bloom had jumped up, raging. She looked at the two of them, tears flowing freely-"And to top that all, I ran away! That was so stupid of me! I-"  
Suddenly, she stopped speaking. "Oh no. Stand back."-she muttered, horrified.  
Then Flora and Layla saw Bloom shriek out in pain and fall onto the ground, rolling about in agony. The two girls couldn't move a muscle, horrified at what they were seeing. They saw a twitching and shivering Bloom with murky blue cat-eyes stand up and grin at them evilly. "Pixies..."-she whispered in a raspy voice. "I'll enjoy killing you..."

"Bloom, no! Control yourself!"-Layla screamed.

Bloom laughed and raised her hands and shouted-"Dragon Fire!"  
Instantly, a huge ball of dark orange fire emerged from her hands and hit the two girls, straight on.  
The calm afternoon air was filled with screams as the two girls collapsed and Bloom laughed chillingly. Suddenly, the pain appeared again, and Bloom saw through sapphire blue eyes, her friends, black and injured, lying on the ground. "No..."-she whispered, and fainted.

**_25.:_Torture  
**  
It was dark.  
Stella shivered. She felt her stomach growl with hunger. She wondered when was the last time she had eaten. It seemed years since she had tasted food...

Then suddenly, she felt something. She looked up. She sniffed. Cold, but fresh air. A breeze. Coming from somewhere, but where, she couldn't tell. If there's wind, there should be light, she thought. The thought made her more cheerful, very little hope rose within her. Then, she saw something. To see something, she needed light, and there WAS light. But she didn't cheer. For what she saw made her freeze with shock.

Icy smirked at the figure on the ground. "Well, well. Look who's here! The crown princess of Solaria! What an honor!" Icy made a mock bow. She saw Stella's body stiffen up with rage.

"But you were trapped in Realix! What are you doing in Magix, you ugly witch!"-Stella spat at the tall Icy.  
Icy only smirked more. "Look who's calling me ugly! Look at yourself, crazy pixie! You're a complete fashion disaster! A pathetic beggar!"

Stella continued to glare at Icy. "You made me this! Shows what a fashion LOSER you are!" But inside, Stella felt complete sadness take over her. She did look like a beggar now. The former glory of the princess of Solaria was gone.

Icy frowned. "Don't even think about fashion and looks over here, pixie! There's only one fashion in your life from now, and that's RAGS!"

Stella started shouting. "You'll never get away with this, witch! My friends are going to find me, and make you pay!"  
Icy laughed. "Your friends have other problems to deal with! Besides, what makes you think your friends will recognize you? Look at yourself!" And Icy created a mirror made of ice and made it stand in front of Stella. "Look!"-she smirked.

Stella looked into the mirror, and gasped. Her pathetic condition was more apparent to her, now that she was looking at herself.  
Her cheeks were drawn in, she was bonier than ever, dark circles surrounded her eyes, and her skin was paler than the palest white skin could reach.

Icy laughed. "Look's like looking at yourself like this is the best torture I can give you! But no, I won't go without finishing what I came for..." The mirror disappeared. Stella was still staring ahead of her, horrified. She whispered- "What did you come for?"

Icy laughed again, more coldly and evilly than she had before. "This..."-she hissed and shouted-"Blizzard!"  
"NO!"-screamed Stella, as piercing cold white wind blew around her. It was so cold, and the wind was so fast that she felt little icicles forming on her clothes and hair.

Stella didn't know how long the blizzard blew around her. She just closed her eyes, screwed up tightly with pain, huddled herself as closely as she could, and waited for it to end. When it did end, she heard Icy's chilling laugh which made her shiver more than even the blizzard.  
Icy grinned at the shivering Stella. "How was it, pixie? Want another dose?"  
Stella shook her head feverishly. "No! P..p..please stop! Please, I...I..I can't b..bear it..t any l..l..l..longer..."

Icy made a face of mock disappointment. "No, already? That was just a quarter of the total dose I'm going to give you! Now, now, behave well, and you can survive the rest of the dose!"

In the next twenty minutes, Icy had used blizzard against Stella two more times. By the end of the third blizzard, Stella's voice was gone. "Almost done, now, don't worry. The last and final dose..."-whispered Icy.

Stella looked up at Icy in mute pleading glances of mercy. Icy just laughed at the look on her face and shouted-"ICE COFFIN!"

Immediately, the basement was filled with horrible, terrifying and pitiable shrieks of pain from Stella, and chilling laughter from Icy. A huge block of ice formed around Stella and she was stuck inside the solid rock-a cold statue, her face showing an alarming and terrifying expression of fear.

Icy smiled as she ran her finger against the ice block, staring at Stella's face with satisfaction. Then she turned and walked away. She stopped at the door and said-"I hope you enjoyed your stay here, _Princess_." The door slammed shut, the sound echoing over and over in the cold and empty basement.  
It was dark.

**_26.:_Reunion**

Layla opened her eyes slowly. She moaned softly and rubbed her eyes and looked around. Her surroundings were unfamiliar to her. She could see white ceilings, white walls...and was lying on a white bed. For a moment a ridiculous thought entered her head. 'Am I dead?'-she thought. No..._everything_ wasn't white.

She turned and looked around. She saw Flora on a bed next to her, swathed in bloodstained bandages. She sat up suddenly. Everything was flooding back to her. Bloom was talking to them...writhing on the ground with pain...laughing at them with murky blue eyes...

Immediately a harassed-looking nurse rushed to her from the door. "Well, you're awake...finally. Look's like you and your friends had an accident...what DID happen?"-the nurse spoke quickly, while holding her wrist.

Layla pulled her hand away. "My friends...Flora, is she alright?"

Layla glanced at the sleeping tanned fairy next to her.

"That girl? She woke up an hour ago, and was just as worried as you. She's only sleeping now...asked for some flowers first...strange girl..."

Layla continued to stare at Flora for some time. Then she looked at the nurse again, and said-"What about Bloom? My other friend?"

The nurse took Layla's hand again as she said-"Oh, the pretty red-head? Uninjured, extremely weak, lying in coma in the intensive care ward."

"Coma!"-Layla gasped.

"Deep coma."-the nurse confirmed.

"Martha! The doc needs you!"-someone called from the door. "Oh, great!"-muttered the nurse. She sighed. "Many people have chosen this very day to hurt or infect themselves...what a day!"-she hurried out of the room, still grumbling after a hasty "I'll be back!" to Layla.

As soon as the nurse rushed out, Flora turned over and sat up. "You're awake?"-Layla exclaimed joyfully. Flora nodded. "I HAD to pretend to sleep when that irritating nurse was around. Honestly, the way she was fussing about..."

Layla laughed feebly. Then she said seriously-"We have to return to Alfea with Bloom...these non-magical methods won't help."

Flora nodded again. "I agree. But we're still too weak. We can't transform. I tried when no one was around and you weren't awake yet. Bloom is very powerful..."

Layla slowly slid down from her bed, gingerly trying to walk. At her first step, she stumbled. "This is crazy!"-she exclaimed angrily. "I feel like a toddler all over again!"

"Patience, Layla. Frustration won't get you anywhere."-said Flora anxiously.

Layla sighed and took a deep breath.

Soon she could limp about the room. Then she helped Flora walk about. Just as they were walking about, hope and happiness filling inside them, Martha the nurse rushed into the room looking horrified. "Oh my! What are you two doing! You're supposed to be resting in bed! Off you go-right now! Really!"

Both Layla and Flora sulked as they trudged back to their beds.

"Right, then!"-said the nurse as she filled two tiny vials with some brownish, purplish liquid. "What's that?"-Flora said apprehensively. "Your medicine. Now drink it."-said Martha, handing one vial to each of them. Both girls frowned into their vials. Layla decided to sniff it when a voice said inside her head-_'Don't drink it.' _ Flora's voice.

Layla stared at Flora surprised. She shook her head slightly. Suddenly, Flora looked up at the doorway. A man was standing there. "Martha, they're calling you."-he said and hurried away.

Both the girls sighed with relief as the nurse hurried away again.

"Now!"-Flora exclaimed. Both girls jumped out of their bed and rushed outside. The hospital was crowded with hurrying people, so no one bothered to look twice at them. They asked directions to the intensive care ward and reached the ward easily. They peeped in the door. Bloom was lying on the bed, with the wires of some machine attached to her hand.

The girls rushed in and pulled the wires out, and together, they lifted Bloom. "Let's go home!"-Flora exclaimed.

Musa yawned as Tecna paced about in their room. Both had seen the MMC tape over and over again, trying to make out everything they could about Stella's kidnapper.

Musa yawned again as she glanced at the clock. Twelve in the afternoon. She looked outside the window, staring blankly at the sunny grounds of Alfea.

Suddenly, the doors crashed open. Both the girls gasped. "It can't be!"-whispered Tecna.

Flora and Layla were standing at the door, both covered in bloodstained bandages and extremely weak and exhausted. Both of them were holding a temporary stretcher made from a bed spread, and Bloom and the pixies were lying in the stretcher. "We're back."-Layla smiled triumphantly.

Before anyone could say anything else, both the girls collapsed.

The Winx were reunited.

Thanks for those wonderful remarks, Dreamer! And thank you for reading my story all over again...in fact, I did, too, since I wanted to save my story in the hard disk. What if that post-erasing-problem came again?

And what do you mean, 'I noticed you finally', Hermione? Do you think I've forgotten or ignored you? If you felt like that, I'm really really sorry! I've always appreciated you for reading and commenting on my story. I'll check your thread ASAP! Sorry if I hurt your feelings again! Can I add you to my BL?

Anyways, here's more...

**_27.:_Explanations**

Ms.Faragonda was sitting at her desk in her office, her elbows on the table, and fingers locked together. She had closed her eyes and was thinking...very disturbing, and possibly related news had arrived both from Cloud Tower, as well as Red Fountain. She rang the bell on her desk. Immediately, faithful Griselda entered the room. "You called, madam?"

Faragonda stirred. "Yes, Griselda. Call these students immediately to my office." She then said some names very well known and familiar to her. "Troublemaking again, I suppose, madam?"-Griselda asked. "We shall see, Griselda. Call them here at once."-Faragonda said, thinking deeply and knitting her brows. "Right away, madam."-replied Griselda and hurried away.

Fifteen minutes later, Griselda swept in again. "Three of them seem to be rather severely injured, madam, including that newcomer, so the rest are in the hospital wing. How insolent! They refused to move from the ward, however much I persuaded them, that too, with your name!"

"Injured!"-gasped Faragonda. "Never mind, Griselda. I myself will go to the hospital wing. I can imagine their predicament."

"Predicament, indeed!"-snorted Griselda. "It is just an excuse to avoid meeting you, madam, so that they won't get ticked off for their mischief, whatever it is! I think it is rather unnecessary for you to actually go there, madam."

"Griselda, three of them, including the newcomer, are princesses of extremely powerful planets, including Sparx and Solaria. The others are brilliant girls and I doubt they would refuse to come to me if their friends were not seriously injured. Lock up my office, Griselda, and call Professor Avalon immediately. Tell him to shield my office well with the best spells, and meet me in the hospital wing. As fast as you can, now, Griselda!"-Faragonda had stood up and was walking towards the door, Griselda tagging behind her, taking instructions carefully.

"Immediately, madam!"-exclaimed Griselda and hurried off, with a strange skipping gait.

Faragonda walked briskly, but elegantly, so that whoever passed her in the corridor, watched her with respect.

She finally reached the hospital wing, and was welcomed by the surprised nurse. "Where are they, Ofelia?"-asked Faragonda quickly. Immediately, Ofelia led Faragonda to a special ward in the very end of the wing. Three beds were in the spacious and beautiful ward, all occupied, while two other girls sat on chairs.

The girls stood up immediately as they saw Faragonda, staring at her with surprise and respect.

"Musa. Tecna."-Faragonda nodded at the two girls. Her eyes wandered to the beds. Bloom, Layla and Flora were lying on each bed, asleep and covered in clean, white bandages.

"Injuries?"-Faragonda asked Ofelia, who immediately read from a sheet of paper on the pad she was holding. "Layla and Flora were seriously injured and exhausted, and suffered from high blood loss. Bloom was, and still is, in a state of deep coma. She had minor injuries due to uncomfortable and jerky and rough travelling. The pixies-behind you, ma'am- also suffered injuries similar to Layla and Flora's, however, they thankfully did not lose much blood. They are only asleep now, while the three girls are unconscious."

Faragonda sat on a chair, and sighed. She suddenly realized someone was missing. "Where's Princess Stella, of Solaria?"-she asked immediately, looking around.

Musa and Tecna glanced at each other guiltily. "Maybe you should start from the beginning."-advised Faragonda, noticing the looks on their faces.

Then, haltingly, Musa and Tecna told the whole story to Faragonda.

"WHAT!"-gasped Faragonda when they finished. "Stella is missing? And you never told us? Other than that, you sneaked to Mini Magix Centre at night and stole part of their archives, went off outside the magical dimension to earth, performed spells on pixies, went to Red Fountain and created a mess without telling me!"

Musa and Tecna grinned glumly. "Just about that, yeah."

"On the whole, I must think it was a rather eventful weekend."-said a voice from the door. The three of them turned to see Professor Avalon standing there, smiling at them. "Avalon! Perfect timing, I must say."-said Faragonda. Avalon bowed in reply.

Faragonda sighed. "There is something I have to tell you girls, too. And you, of course, Avalon. I have just received news from Cloud Tower that someone broke into the Magical Archives there last night. Only one book was missing, but it is the second most important book in the archives. You can well imagine how important it is. I will tell you what it was about later.

Another bad news is that five of the best students of Red Fountain are missing. You know which five I'm talking about of course."

Musa nodded quietly. "Riven." Tecna looked thunderstruck. Avalon smiled a little. "Aren't they your boyfriends?"

"They were."-Musa muttered. Tecna nodded sadly.

"So you don't know anything about their disappearing like that?"

"Of course not!"-both the girls affirmed.

"What about the book in Cloud Tower?"-asked Avalon.

Faragonda opened her mouth to answer, when suddenly, she saw Bloom stir. "Bloom's awake!"-she gasped, relieved.

Right, I guess I can post today! Thanks for all the comments and the encouraging words EVERYBODY! I wont say particular names, because I don't want to hurt anybody's feelings by making them feel ignored. I feel thankful to each and everyone who has read my thread, whether they have replied or not!

**_28.:_The Legend of the Storm of Emotions**

Everyone gathered around Bloom's bed when they heard Faragonda's surprised exclamation. Bloom was letting out low moans, and squirming under her sheets. Avalon hurried away immediately, to call Ofelia the nurse.

Bloom kept moaning and muttering illegibly under her breath. The girls glanced at each other anxiously. Just as Ofelia and Avalon hurried back in the room, Bloom let out a horrible scream and sat up, eyes opened wide in fear. She stared around her at each of the relieved faces.

"Stella!"-she gasped, looking around her. "Where's Stella!"

The girls looked confused. "Stella's not here. Bloom. Why do you ask?"-Faragonda asked her calmly.

"She-she's with Icy...Icy was torturing her...WHERE'S STELLA!"

"Its okay, Bloom...Stella's fine..."-Ofelia the nurse took charge of the situation. "There now, everything will be okay, just drink this medicine..."-Ofelia soothed the hysterical Bloom and made her lie down on her bed. She handed Bloom a phial of clear, sparkly blue liquid. Bloom hesitated, but Ofelia encouraged her with enthusiastic nods. Finally, she removed the cork from the phial and swallowed its contents. Immediately, her eyelids dropped and she fell asleep.

"The potion of deep and blissful sleep."-Ofelia explained. She went away again. "What do you think, Avalon?"-Faragonda asked him anxiously. Avalon thought for a moment. Then he said slowly-"Well...it is possible. Fairies in coma often see things in their minds that are happening at that very moment, anywhere in that dimension."

"So Stella really is with Icy!"-gasped Musa. Then she exchanged horrified looks with Tecna. Tecna continued incredulously, "But the Trix were trapped in Realix. 'Any where in that dimension'..._so the Trix are in Magix!_"

Avalon nodded. Faragonda had closed her eyes. Finally, she spoke up-"This is bad. If I know the Trix they're upto no good...they're upto evil...and I think I know what evil it is."

After a second of absolute silence, she continued, "The book that was stolen from Cloud Tower was...the book of the Legend of the Storm of Emotions."

Avalon took a sharp intake of breath. Musa and Tecna, however looked nonplussed. "The book of _what_?"-Musa asked.

"The Legend of the Storm of Emotions."-Faragonda repeated. "Naturally, you would not know...only a few people know about it...you girls know about the Great Golden Orb, don't you?"

Tecna nodded immediately, while Musa still had a stupid look on her face. Tecna clicked her tongue irritably. "The Great Golden Orb, Musa...the..._thing_ from which life seemed to have originated."

"Ooohhh."-Musa said, finally understanding. She grinned sheepishly and said-"Don't mind me...I don't exactly pay attention in class...heh heh." Tecna shook her head hopelessly.

Faragonda stared at Musa severely for a moment, then continued-"Yes, exactly right, Tecna. Life was said to have originated from that very orb."

Tecna interjected-"But, ma'am, surely it was just a legend?"

Faragonda shook her head. "The orb was no legend, but the life originating part was. Life didn't exactly originate from the orb...but The Dragon did."

Both the girls gasped. "The Sparx dragon!"-exclaimed Musa.

Faragonda nodded. "Yes, Musa, the _Sparx Dragon_. The dragon whose fire resides within Bloom." There was silence for sometime.

Musa muttered again to herself-"The Sparx dragon..."

Tecna looked up at Faragonda. "But ma'am, if The Dragon originated from it, surely it isn't...evil?"

Avalon cleared his throat. "No, Tecna. The Orb is not evil. But the three evil Ancestor Witches' ultimate plan was this: Use the Orb, a good, yet powerful object, to do something incredibly bad and evil...and that something had to destroy the Orb in the process, so that it wouldn't produce another Dragon, once they finished slaying this one. To do that, they created The Ancestral Crystal of Evil."

"But that's a legend, too! The Crystal doesn't exist!"-exclaimed Tecna. "I'm seriously getting muddled up with all these legends."-muttered Musa grumpily.

Everyone ignored her.

Avalon continued-"It does exist, Tecna. The Witches made the crystal in such a way that it would fit easily in the orb. They made sure the Crystal could only be touched by evil hands. If good and pure beings would touch that crystal, they would turn evil too.

When the Crystal would be inserted in the Orb, and exposed to extreme light, which, ironically, should be pure, a great storm would arise. A Storm of Emotions."

"Pure light..."-Tecna repeated. "Stella!"

"I thought so."-nodded Faragonda grimly.

"But what does the Storm of Emotions do?"-asked Musa.

Faragonda said-"The storm would tear away and consume emotions from every being in that dimension...plants and creatures alike. The beings would be left with hollow souls, like a shell without a snail...for eternity.

The witches' original idea was that, once the storm had taken over, all the beings would be transformed into evil beings. All witches consider themselves emotion-less, which is why they can be so evil. What they don't realize is that even evilness is an emotion."

Musa thought for a moment and said-"So everyone becomes...what's that word...I read it in Bloom's comic book...er...oh yeah! _Zombies!_"

Faragonda smiled a little. "That is pure non-magical fiction, Musa...but yes, in way, once the Storm is through, everyone will be turned into zombies forever."

Musa whistled. Tecna was staring at Bloom. Avalon was watching all three of them, while Faragonda was thinking deeply again. Many minutes passed, each lost in their own thoughts. Then, Faragonda stood up abruptly and said-"Well, that's all here. Bring all the girls to my office once they're well and awake, you two. We need to discuss our next move...remember, you girls are not doing anything else without telling me. Avalon, you come to my office now with me."

The two girls stood up too, and nodded to every instruction Faragonda gave them. Avalon bowed and departed, following Faragonda.

The two girls collapsed onto their chairs, at a loss for words.

"What in all the Realms was that?"-said a voice behind them.

Musa and Tecna turned to see Bloom, Flora and Layla all sitting up in their beds, staring at the two of them.

**End of Part Two**

How was it? Hope you guys liked it! Oh, I forgot! I won't be able to post for the rest of the week. I'm visiting my cousins outside town, so I won't be able to post for five days. Imagine that, FIVE:( I'll really miss posting...but if I get any opportunity, though, I try and post, atleast read the replies.

See you soon, I hope!

**_29.:_Planning**

Tecna gasped while Musa exclaimed, "You guys are awake already!"

Flora and Bloom nodded while Layla explained-"Flora and me were awake long ago. When Bloom woke up, she saw me awake. I motioned her to keep quiet and she quietened down immediately."

Flora continued, "Had the others known we were awake, we wouldn't know what Faragonda was saying, as Nurse Ofelia would never allow you people to talk to us for maybe...days!

That would be too late..."

"For Stella and me."-Bloom whispered softly.

Tecna asked sharply-"What DID happen to you?"

For a moment, the three bandaged girls looked at each other. Then Bloom sighed-"I'll tell them."

Musa and Tecna listened to Bloom's entire narration without any comment. When she had finished her part of the narration, that is, till the incident at the park, Musa and Tecna covered their mouths horrified, staring at the other two questioningly.

They were answered by an embarrassed silence.

Soon, Flora and Layla had, bit by bit, narrated their part of the story-how they had found Bloom, how they found themselves at the hospital, and how they set out for Alfea.

"Well, you guys were busy."-commented Musa wryly. Flora smiled and asked-"What about Stella?"

Before Musa could answer, Bloom snapped-"She's with the Trix."

Musa stared at her, Tecna shook her head hopelessly, Layla slapped her forehead, and Flora sighed, as she said softly- "It was just a dream, Bloom. The Trix were trapped in Realix..."

Bloom burst out angrily-"Look, I know what I saw, and the Trix have kidnapped Stella. I'm sure I wasn't dreaming. I was there...I saw her...Icy, that blasted witch, was torturing Stella!"

Bloom's voice shook with emotion as she continued-"They're killing her, I tell you! Poor Stella...do you know what she looked like? A beggar...those witches have turned her into a beggar! Those-those evil, nasty, good-for-nothing-"

"Bloom, calm down..."

"THEY'RE KILLING HER! DON'T YOU GET IT! SHE'LL BE GONE IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING-WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Bloom jumped out of her bed, shouting and gesturing wildly. All the four girls lunged at her and pushed back into her bed.

Bloom screamed-"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? SHE'S DYING, STELLA, I HAVE TO SAVE HER, IF YOU GIRLS WONT! YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO, ANYWAY, WHAT IS SHE TO YOU? I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO'S GOT TO CARE FOR HER-SHOWS WHAT GREAT FRIENDS YOU GIRLS ARE-"

Immediately, Bloom felt someone slap her hard on her cheek. Flora was staring at her furiously, anger burning in her eyes. "Don't EVER say that, Bloom! We're the Winx! Do you think we don't care even a bit about Stella? How dare you! You think you're the only one worried, the only one with problems, the only one who's lost her friend?" The other three girls were also glaring at her, the expressions on their faces identical to Flora.

Bloom stared back defiantly for a moment, and then completely broke down. Flora's countenance didn't change, neither did the others' as Tecna snapped-"We can't just run away from Alfea. What you saw may be true, but we don't know where she is."

Musa continued-"Flora and Tecna are right-you're not the only one with problems right now...and don't expect us to calm you down or smother you with hugs and sweet words, just because you're crying now."

Layla muttered-"When you think about it properly and calmly, come to us. We'll be at Faragonda's office."

And the four girls marched out of the room, without turning back. Bloom watched them go away through watery eyes.

Half an hour later, Bloom stood outside Faragonda's office's door, rubbing her eyes, hoping that every trace of tears was gone. Then, lingering with her hand raised at the door for a moment, she finally sighed, braced herself, knocked and opened the door.

She gasped as she saw the bright apparition greeting her. "Bloom..."-it said. Heart thudding fast and eyebrows raised with surprise, Bloom whispered in a small voice-"Daphne..."

**_30.:_Placing the Blame**

"Ah, what did I tell you? Phase Two went just fine"-sniggered a triumphant looking, frizzy haired witch.

"For once, little sister, you're right."-smirked another long haired witch.

"The taste of success is sweet, as they say, girls. However, this time, it is too sweet."-snapped another white haired witch.

The three witches were, undoubtedly, the Trix-Icy, Darcy and Stormy. They were lying on dark velvet sofas in their newly redecorated mansion.

"What's wrong, Icy? Surely, Phase Two went as you planned."-Darcy muttered.

Icy stood up and paced about the room, and muttered angrily-"Not exactly. If Stormy hadn't made that vase fall in the archives at Cloud Tower-"

"Anyone could have done it."-Stormy interrupted loudly. "Besides, we were just leaving."

"So what, Stormy?"-Icy had whipped around to face her sister. Darcy was watching the two of them, amusement clearly reflecting on her face.

"So what! They didn't catch us! What are you harping on about!"

"Shut up, Stormy. I'm not harping. If you hadn't made that vase fall over, no one would have known about the break-in, and no one would notice the missing book! Do you know how important that book is?"

"What book?"

Darcy snorted. "Do you even care, Stormy? You're the most grumpy-go-lucky witch I've ever seen."

Stormy made a face at Darcy. "Thank you for the compliment."

Darcy bowed her head, smirking. "You're welcome."

"Stop it, you two! Darcy, how many times do I have to tell you, stop picking on your sister? Or is your head too thick to register it?"

Darcy frowned at Icy. "Shut up, Icy. Just because you're not pleased, doesn't mean you can call us names."

"For once, I agree with her."-Stormy said, glaring at Icy.

"And you!"-raged Icy, turning to Stormy. "You always act like a baby, a PIXIE! You always let her get you-EVERYTIME! And then, both of you EAT MY HEAD!"

Both Darcy and Stormy stood up glaring angrily at their eldest sister. If someone else were around to see that scene, they would feel that things could get messy...

"ENOUGH!"-a loud voice erupted, and echoed all over the mansion. The three bickering witches turned to see a large translucent orb hovering in front of them, which seemed to be shimmering with dark and murky maroon electricity.

"Didn't I tell you witches no squabbling amongst yourselves? How pathetic can you three get?"-continued the loud voice. It was a male voice, cold and hollow, yet terrifying-the voice of someone who was accustomed to give orders.

Icy stepped forward. "Sorry, _master._ It was just high spirits, that's all."

"Humph! This is your second and final chance, remember."

Icy smirked. She whispered in a soft purring voice, deadly contempt and menace showing in every word-"So is it yours, Lord Darkar."

"This time, there must be no mistakes. Remember. Everything should go perfectly according to plan, from this moment on, atleast."-the voice commanded. Icy glanced angrily at Stormy. "See!"

Darcy stepped forward next to Icy. "Last time I remembered, Darkar, we did everything right the last time. YOU messed it up by bringing in that stupid Bloom. And then, YOU perfectly lost yourself in those pretty eyes of us, and YOU let her get a more important place than us, then YOU couldn't keep her within your power."

"ENOUGH!"-the voice exploded, anger ringing in its tone. "You dare blame me! How dare you-"

"I just said the truth, didn't I, girls?"-Darcy shrugged in mock innocence. The other two smirked.

"We still have much to plan."-continued the voice after a deadly pause, forced calmness showing in its tone.

"Make sure the captive doesn't recover enough to escape...but remember-do not kill her. I will summon you soon. Till then, keep low."-said the voice in the same forced calmness. Immediately, the orb disappeared.

The witches sighed and sank onto sofas. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Icy muttered-"Darcy, go down to the basement and remove all the darkness."

Darcy sat up abruptly. "_What?"_

Icy sighed and continued-"You'll need your powers soon. Besides, I've frozen the pixie-she can't move. Also, it is naturally dark in the basement. Your powers are more important than the pixie's right now."

Darcy shrugged and walked out of the room.

Somewhere else, in a cave, a tall man dressed in murky maroon armor was pacing up and down on the cold stone floor. He whispered to the air in deadly menace-"Just wait and watch, Princess Bloom. Revenge will come soon...sooner than you think..."

**_31.:_The Quest**

"Bloom..."-said a far-away majestic echoing voice. "D..Daphne?"-Bloom stammered.

"Yes, Bloom...it is me..."

"W...why have you come? I..I mean-"

"I know what you mean, Bloom. I have come to warn you of great danger..."

"Danger of what?"

"Danger of overwhelming evil...Bloom, my dear sister, heir of the throne of Sparx, heed my words...act quickly...it is now your job to protect and save this dimension, and others, if need be."

"What overwhelming evil?"

The glowing spirit of Daphne stared at her, as though amused. "My dear Bloom, surely you know about the Storm of Emotions...Bloom, I am your sister...I died protecting you...and my spirit is bonded to you...I know when you are in trouble...when you have the right to know certain truths...and I am glad I did not have to confide in you myself about the evil Storm. Do you think I didn't know you weren't in Magix until you were sixteen? I only told you about your true parents when I was sure you would be ready to accept that fact...remember Bloom, no matter what happens, many lives depend on you...so you should bear your burden for the sake of others...and you will be rewarded very well indeed."

Bloom's eyes filled with tears, and a lump stuck in her throat as she asked in a low whisper-"You know about-"

Daphne interrupted-"Yes, of course I know. I am sorry for you, and I'm afraid there isn't anything I can do or tell you to get rid of..._it_. But remember, Bloom, good always triumphs over evil...however long it takes...good will always triumph.

Remember..."

The voice faded away, and so did the magnificent and bright spirit of Daphne. Bloom stood right there for a few moments, staring ahead of her and blinking in the sudden dimness of light, now that Daphne was gone.

Suddenly, she realized she was in her headmistress' office who was sitting right in front of her and that her friends were also in the room, standing in front of her and staring at her.

"Finally."-said Layla loudly.

"Well? What did she say?"-asked Faragonda, her headmistress.

"Huh?"-Bloom asked, confused.

"Daphne."-said Faragonda.

"Oh. She said Magix is in danger, I have to protect it and that I have to sacrifice and bear my burden for the sake of others."

"Hmm. Just as I thought. Now we have to plan our next move, which has to be quick."-Faragonda muttered.

"Stella is with the Trix."-Bloom said, avoiding her friends' eyes. There was an awkward silence with each girl looking everywhere except each other, and Faragonda thought with her eyes closed. Bloom, who thought Faragonda hadn't heard her, repeated-"Stella is with the Trix."

Faragonda looked up. "I know, Bloom. I believe you."

Bloom stared at her headmistress surprised for a moment. Then she glanced triumphantly at her friends. They only nodded.

"Sit down-all of you."-said Faragonda and waved her hand. Immediately five chairs appeared in front of her desk and all five of them sat down.

"The theft of the book from Cloud Tower is very serious. There is no way we can find the evil Crystal, so we must concentrate on the Orb, and, of course, Stella. As far as I know, the best person to find the Orb is Bloom. However, this time, there will be no splitting up-its too dangerous. We have travel all around Magix-we have to go on a Quest-a race against time. I have thought a lot, and I have decided the first place to go to will be-"

"Um, excuse me, ma'am, but there is something I want to suggest."-interrupted Tecna. "We believe Bloom that Stella is with the Trix, however hard it is to do so. But ma'am, there is still the video from the Mini Magix Centre. We saw a man from Downland kidnap Stella in the video, so...how are the Trix and Downland related?"

Faragonda sighed. "Yes, I forgot about that. Well, then, we have to go to Downland first, by all means. Bloom, Layla, Flora, do you feel well enough?"

"Of course!"-the three said in unison.

"Um, ma'am? There's another problem."-Bloom said slowly.

"What?"

Quickly, Bloom explained that she had replaced her parents' memory of Alfea with something else.

"You named yourself _what_!"

"Alice."-Bloom blushed.

Faragonda sighed. "Call your mother."

Bloom snatched the phone which had appeared on Faragonda's desk. She picked up the receiver and dialled the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Mum, it's me."

"Alice! Oh, honey, I was so worried! Its been two days! Where are you?"

"I'm in...New Vale City."

"What on earth are you doing there, honey?"

"Mom, there was an urgent call. I'll be back soon, I promise. I have to go now. I just called to let you know. Trust me, Mom. I'll be safe." Bloom slammed down the receiver before her mother could reply back.

"Good."-said Faragonda. "Griselda!"

"Coming ma'am!" Strict Griselda came bustling in immediately.

"Call Professor Wizgiz. Immediately."-ordered Faragonda.

In a second Griselda was gone, and in a second she came back with Wizgiz.

"You called, ma'am?"-wheezed the tiny man.

Faragonda whispered something in his ear. He made a face. "Very well, ma'am, since they are your strictest orders."-he groaned.

"Very strict."-confirmed Faragonda.

Wizgiz hurried out of the room.

Faragonda stood up. "Well then, girls! Off to Downland we go!"

**_32.:_Love and War**

"Alright!"-exclaimed Musa, beaming, and punched the air above her.

The other four giggled. Faragonda smiled. "Perhaps you would like to speak to each other privately for a moment?" Without waiting for a reply, she continued, "I understand. I will be back in exactly fifteen minutes. Remember, 900 seconds." She nodded at them and walked away briskly through a small hidden door at a corner.

Faragonda had left so abruptly that each girl was staring at each other uncomfortably, at a loss for words. Bloom gulped and said slowly-" Look, guys, I'm sorry."

Tears sparkled in her brilliant blue eyes as she continued, "I knew you guys would trust me and never let me down. That was mean of me to accuse you of...things like that. I don't know what came over me..."

"We understand, Bloom."-Flora whispered. The other three nodded. Layla grinned a little and said, "I have to admit, we were too harsh on you, too. We should have reasoned with you calmly-"

"And logically."-interrupted Tecna. Musa continued-"That was real nasty of me to say that to you..."

Flora nodded. "I can't believe I lost my temper like that..."

Bloom shook her head vehemently. "No, it was right. Only a good shouting would have taught me lesson, and it did. I perfectly understand why you lost your temper, Flora."

Tecna smiled. "Friends?"

"Friends!" All the girls gathered together for a group hug. Suddenly, Faragonda's main doors burst open as a chatter of six pixies and blue rabbit threw themselves onto the girls with such for that the group hug broke up and each girl was pushed really hard onto the ground.

"Ouch!"-each girl groaned, yet their eyes sparkled with joy as they beheld their bonded pixies and, not to mention, pet rabbit.

"Mi mi ca la..."-Kiko, the rabbit, was screeching in its own dialect, hugging Bloom's thin waist, almost trying to make it even more thinner in its frantic attempts to hug its mistress, which was being prevented by its rival, Bloom's pixie.

"Oh Bloom! How are you now! How could you do that to me, I was so worried-"-Lockette was hugging, kissing, laughing, scolding and slapping Bloom all at the same time.

"Ga-ga-ga gu ca tha pa ga rau rau ga!"-Piff chattered in her baby language frantically as she held onto Layla's neck tightly, nearly strangling her in the process.

"Flora, oh Flora, I do hope you're alright because you weren't when I last saw you and you were really sad and you were talking with Bloom, next thing I know she attacked and you screamed-we all screamed, actually- then I woke in the hospital wing and you weren't there and where in all the realms were you and I was so worried and I thought you were still stuck in that Gardenia place and then I saw Piff and Lockette and they were worried too and before I could ask anything else, Digit and Tune were practically hugging and strangling each of us and I told them-never mind what I told them-and that nurse wouldn't let us come to you..."-Chatta, true to her name and her assignment chattered so fast without stopping that all Flora could do was only stare at her in a mixture of confusion, happiness and amusement.

Tune and Digit in turn were explaining their part of the story excitedly to their bonded fairies. Overall, it was a scene of absolute commotion and confusion, but of happy reunion, nevertheless.

Musa listened to Tune's illegible chatter over the loud din and commotion with growing impatience until she screamed-"QUIET!"

Her voice was so loud and surpassed the others in such a degree that everyone stopped abruptly.

In the dead silence, Musa sighed in relief and whispered. "Good."

Tecna giggled-"I never thought I'd hear the fairy of Sound and Music would ever say something like that!" Everyone laughed. Musa grinned. "Neither did I. But hey, my ears are sensitive!"

At that moment, Faragonda re-entered the room. She chuckled at the sight of five fairies, five pixies and a blue rabbit all haphazardly fallen on the ground. She smiled-"I hope you don't need any more er..._bonding time_, do you?"

"No thanks, ma'am."-the girls declined politely with a laugh.

"Looks like we have more company?"-Faragonda said, eyeing the pixies and Kiko. As the girls nodded, Faragonda shrugged and ordered-"Everyone in the center of the room, immediately."

The mood changed immediately to a serious one as everyone crowded around Faragonda. Faragonda raised her hand and said some words which the girls could not recognize. Immediately, a light purple bubble formed around them and just as promptly, Faragonda's office around them disappeared, and a gloomy and startling underground scene welcomed them.

As the bubble around them disappeared, the party stared at a most amazing and chilling sight-an entire army of Downlanders and Downland creatures stood before them-loaded with armors and weapons to the teeth.

Faragonda frowned. She advanced to a central gigantic creature, which was bearing a familiar face on its back-Princess Dementia.

Faragonda bowed a small bow. "With all due respect, Queen Dementia, but I must take the liberty to ask the purpose of this, er, sudden move."

Princess Dementia stared at the commanding figure of Faragonda haughtily. "I was going to enlighten you once we reached the surface, Uplander. But since you are here, let me inform you-Downland has declared war over the Uplands!"

**_33.:_Reasoning**

All the five girls and their pixies gasped. Even Faragonda looked shocked. Musa exclaimed-"That's pure madness!"

Dementia frowned at Musa. "Shut your big mouth, you insolent fairy! How dare you!"

Faragonda cleared her throat. "You may have declared war on us, Queen, but that gives you no right to call us names when we've come with peaceful intentions. Besides, I agree with Musa. Waging a war so suddenly at this juncture is pure madness, indeed."

"YOU may call it madness, but our feelings are purely patriotic."-scoffed the Queen.

"What patriotic reason? What HAVE we Uplanders done to you?"

"There is a reason, but that doesn't mean YOU should know."

"We have every right to know. If we must wage a war against you in the near future, we must know a reason."

Dementia smirked. "If you live to fight us in the near future...warriors, charge!"

An entire row of armed warriors mounted on the scary beasts charged towards the horrified group.

"What's gotten into her?"-shouted Layla over the din of noise of the beasts' footsteps. "Last time I saw her, she fought with us against Darkar!"

The girls transformed with their Charmixes immediately. But only the sight of the hideous beasts running towards them, roaring ferociously, made them shiver with fright.

Bloom's eyes suddenly sparkled with anger. 'We'll only waste time and energy unnecessarily battling the Downlanders. This is insane!'-she thought. "We'll never be able to stop them!"-cried Flora. Her helpless cry only made Bloom more angrier. She stepped much forward of the little group and shouted-"STOP!"

Her voice echoed loudly and firmly throughout the vast underground cavern. The monsters stopped, staring at Bloom, who was now glowing with a bright orange flame.

The flames enveloped her body, her Winx outfit sparkled in the bright light, her fiery red hair blended with the flames perfectly. Queen Dementia stared amazed at the display of complete power before her. Sparks of anger flew off Bloom's eyes, as she thundered-"This is plain insanity and cowardice, oh Queen! If you attack us now, it will be regarded as cowardly murder! Waging a war-that too with no specific reason or without informing the enemy...shame on you! Where's your bravery, your so called values of playing fair? Where are they now?"

Dementia stared dazzled at the powerful Bloom. She quickly composed herself as she said-"You Uplanders are very insolent, but I have to admit, you've got a point, fairy. I give the Uplands two weeks' time. Prepare yourself as much as you can for your greatest defeat! In two weeks, Downland's army will be up and ready in the Uplands to fight. Two weeks, mind you!" With a haughty glance, she turned away and ordered her army to retreat and follow her through a large cave entrance. Bloom glowed with her Dragon Fire till the last Downlander went through the tunnel.

Bloom finally stopped glowing and turned to her amazed friends and smiled triumphantly. "At least I stalled her."-she shrugged.

All the girls sighed with relief as Faragonda smiled at Bloom-"I must say, that was a good thing you did there."

Bloom smiled and nodded. Suddenly, the smile slipped from her face as she stared at her friends in horror. Then she screamed, screamed with intense pain, her shrieks echoing horribly in the entire cavern. "Oh no! Not again!"-gasped Flora. All of them watched Bloom collapse on the floor twitching, her sparkly Winx outfit turning into a murky blue one. "She's going to attack us! It's like a movie playing over again!"-cried Lockette.

Faragonda felt rooted to the spot, horrified at what she saw. An evil Bloom with deep red hair, murky blue cat eyes and a chilling smirk on her face, stood up, staring haughtily at the group. "Looks like one attack didn't finish you pixies..."-she whispered a raspy voice which was horribly familiar to Flora and Layla. Immediately, resolution and grit seemed to fill inside Faragonda as she commanded-"Stay back, girls. I'll handle this." She stepped forward bravely towards the quivering Bloom, shielding the rest from her.

"What's the matter?"-mocked Bloom. "Don't want to run?"

"I don't run away from my own students."-replied Faragonda calmly, staring deeply into Bloom's murky blue eyes.

"Then I'll enjoy killing you first!"-cried Bloom, raising her hands.

But Faragonda was faster. In a swift move, she raised her right hand and placed it firmly on Bloom's forehead. "FEEL PAIN!"-she exclaimed in a loud, clear and cold voice. Power seemed to be concentrated in those two words, cold and somewhat evil commanding power. A deep green light emanated from her palm and Bloom shrieked again in pain as her body glowed with the green light and collapsed, unconscious.

As the girls watched, amazed, Bloom's hair and Winx outfit turned back to normal and her Winx outfit too disappeared, back to her normal clothes. Faragonda sighed and snapped her fingers, and Bloom's body rose in air, as though borne by an invisible stretcher. The other four transformed back, too.

"Excuse me, ma'am, b...but _what was that_?"-Tecna stammered.

Faragonda said shortly-"A unique spell. One I created for myself."

"But wasn't that k..kinda _evil_?"-Musa asked slowly.

Faragonda smiled grimly. "You forget I was once a witch, Musa."

In the stunned silence, she continued-"Yes, sometimes it's a good thing I was a witch long back. Bloom's back to normal, anyhow. Let us leave this gloomy place immediately. Gather around me, now."

All the girls shuffled next to the grim Faragonda and floating Bloom. "Where are we going next, ma'am?"-asked Layla slowly.

Faragonda replied, without looking at any of them-"Cloud Tower." Immediately, the purple bubble formed around them again, and they were finally outside Downland.

**The First Clue**

The girls and the floating Bloom found themselves in a dark corridor which was unmistakably in Cloud Tower. As soon as the purple bubble around them disappeared, Faragonda stepped forward in front of two imposing double doors. She knocked smartly and confidently.

"Come in!"-came a familiar voice. They entered the large room inside. The girls immediately realized this was Lady Griffin's office. Somewhat similar to Faragonda's office in Alfea, though decidedly dark, Lady Griffin's office was a welcome sight to the girls after their brief adventure in Downland.

"Faragonda."-said Griffin, standing up from her seat behind her desk. "I was expecting you, of course, but not so late."

"Well, I was busy, Griffin."-sighed Faragonda, as some chairs appeared in front of Griffin's desk. At that moment, Lady Griffin noticed the floating unconscious Bloom. "What happened to Bloom?"-she gasped, as Faragonda and her students seated themselves.

Faragonda sighed again. "That was my doing, I'm afraid."  
Griffin raised an eyebrow.  
"Pain."-said Faragonda shortly.  
"Oh."-muttered Griffin. "Well, Faragonda, you were one of the cleverest witches I had ever seen. I still try now, sometimes, to use this unique hex...still doesn't work. Only you could do it...I thought you had forgotten..."-Griffin stood up and inspected Bloom. "No..."-she whispered softly, a look like satisfaction on her face. "No, you haven't forgotten, have you? Its been years, but this attack was just as powerful...I can tell. But you HAD restrained a little, hadn't you? If Bloom would have been hit with full force, well, she's your student..."

"The past is something I do not want to talk about now, Griffin. Yes, I'm still just as powerful, but that doesn't mean I'm still a witch. Bear that in mind..."-Faragonda replied coldly, as she watched Griffin wave her hands in strange formations over Bloom's body and mutter some unintelligible words.

"Of course..."-Griffin smiled, somewhat sinisterly, and swept back to her chair behind her desk. "Didn't mean to, but couldn't help reminiscence...still, there are more important things to worry about now. Oh, and Bloom will be awake in five minutes."

Faragonda bent forward. " Thank you. I'm glad you see that my past isn't of consequence right now."

Griffin sighed. "To business, then. Are you sure that my..er..._ex-students_ caused the break-in?"

"Positive."

Griffin sighed again. "They're a disappointment. Clever, yes, but in a wrong way, even by witch standards." Faragonda only nodded.

"Well, I suppose you're undertaking the quest?"-Griffin addressed the four girls. The girls nodded. "Good. I think we'd better wait for your friend to wake up, before I give you the details. Some tea?" Griffin waved her hand and a tray of a pot of tea, some teacups and a plate of biscuits appeared on the desk.  
The girls shook their heads, they felt very uncomfortable and awkward, and still felt a little shocked about what happened in Downland. Griffin laughed sinisterly, but the girls knew enough of her that she didn't mean to be sinister. "Don't worry, these aren't poisoned or something. We witches aren't THAT bad, you know!"

The girls smiled wanly and each accepted a biscuit. As they nibbled on it, they felt surprising moral strength and hope fill inside them. Their smiles widened.

Suddenly, they heard a low moan come from behind them. "Bloom's awake!"-beamed Layla. All of them, including Griffin and Faragonda crowded around Bloom who was looking around her in a bewildered state. "Where am I?"-she muttered.

"My office."-said Griffin.

"What!"-Bloom shot up and looked around her. "What am I sitting on?"

Faragonda laughed. "Basically nothing."

Bloom thought for a moment and stood up. "Thank you, ma'am."-she muttered to Faragonda.

Faragonda's smile slipped away. "You remember, don't you?"

Bloom nodded, her skin turning white. After a moment of silence, Griffin spoke up-"Well, come on, then. Everyone have a seat." They went back to their chairs(Griffin conjured a new one for Bloom), and waited for Griffin to speak up. After brooding for a moment, Griffin said-"Right, then. It's time for you to go on your quest.  
This quest is of utmost importance. You must execute it perfectly, and in the circumstances, quickly. Since Downland has declared war on us-"

"How did you know! Ma'am? I...I mean, we never told you..."-Musa exclaimed, adding the last words hastily to denote respect.

Griffin glared at her. "I have my ways. But that is not important. We have two weeks before we war with Downland. Now, I must tell you, do not take the Downlanders jokingly. Their decision to battle with the Uplanders away from their home, and with mere strength against magic is not to be mocked. We may have magical powers, but Downland warriors are brave and mighty, and some of them have thick enough skin to repel minor magical attacks.  
Which is why you must complete this quest within two weeks. Queen Dementia is no doubt under the control of the Trix, probably with the help of the Crystal. It is mere insanity if we war against Downland.  
So you must find the Orb before the Trix do. Bring the Orb here, where myself and Faragonda, using the Orb, will try to destroy the Crystal once and for all. That is our only hope. If you by chance encounter the Trix, fight only if you have to. You need to reserve your energy, if we may need you to destroy the Crystal later. Especially you, Bloom. The Orb is in your line, and I have no doubt that we will need you.  
As to your problem, Bloom, all I can say is, do not exert yourself. Transform only if it is the last hope. Do not ever let anything anger you. Your..._attacks_ as far as I can say are occurring more frequently with increasing pain, am I right?"

Bloom nodded.

"Well, then, you must find the Orb as soon as you can. We may be able to solve your problem with the help of the Orb.   
Now, about the quest. There are five clues, the first one which I have here, and a copy of which is in the book that was stolen. This clue will lead you to the second, the second one will lead you to third, and so on. The fifth and final clue will lead you to the Orb. Now, the Orb is a source of intense power and energy, so it would be better if only Bloom touched it. If the others HAVE to touch it, then use these special gloves. If you touch it with bare hands, your hands might get burnt."

Five pairs of thick grey gloves appeared on Griffin's desk.

"The fifth pair of gloves is for Stella, the missing fairy. We will send search parties in Downland to look for her. If you encounter the Trix during your quest, they are sure to have Stella with them. Try as much as you can to save her, but don't try too hard. Your main objective is finding the Orb. If Stella dies in the duration, she will not have died in vain..."

The five girls flared up immediately.  
"What! Stella will NOT die!"  
"How can you even think of such a horrible thing!"  
"Stella is alright, I know it, I can feel it, and she WILL be alright!"  
"Talking of things like this is only being desperate, and we're NOT desperate! Talking of Stella's death like that is not sensible at all!"  
"Stella will be okay, please don't say things like that..."

Faragonda said loudly-"Now, calm down...calm down. Stella is and will be okay...we're only trying to make you see the seriousness of the situation..."

"But we ARE serious, ma'am. We've never taken anything more seriously..."-Flora said softly.

Griffin nodded. "I understand. Then, without wasting anymore time, here's the first clue."  
Almost immediately, the girls quietened down, but still looked rather upset.   
Griffin said-"Good. Faragonda and I have worked on the first clue together and have finally deciphered it. You'll need to decipher the other clues, though.  
The first clue points to a tiny planet called Obscuria, somewhere near Eraklyon. It is very tiny, so you'll have no trouble in searching for the next clue. The clues are in balls of highly concentrated energy, so look for high energy sources at all clue points. I suppose you can do that, can't you, Tecna?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good. You can also use those balls to transport yourself to the next clue point. But they can be used only once, so be careful in deciding where you want to go. Off you go, then. Good luck."

Faragonda nodded to them.

All of them stood together in the centre of the room, determination filling inside them, the thought of rescuing Stella in all their minds. A familiar purple bubble formed around them and with a loud 'pop', the bubble disappeared from the office.

Griffin turned to Faragonda. "Are you sure you trust them, that we did the right thing?"

Faragonda smiled sadly. "Sure enough to let them go."

**_34.:_Obscuria**

As soon as the purple transportation bubble disappeared, the five girls found themselves standing on a tiny greenish-grey planet. "Well now I know why this planet is called Obscuria..."-muttered Musa, looking around her.

"Why?"

"Because it's so obscure!"

The girls giggled. "How true you are, Musa."-said Bloom, looking at the sky. Nearly three-fourths of Obscuria's sky was a strange greenish-blue. The rest was dark, navy blue. "The sky's colour is kinda strange, isn't it?"-whispered Bloom.

Tecna frowned as she looked around her, and gasped. "That isn't the sky...that's Eraklyon! Look, behind us, the sky's mainly dark, but here...that's Eraklyon we're looking at."

All the girls gasped. "No way."-whispered Layla.

"I had no idea Eraklyon was that big."-whispered Flora.

Tecna shook her head. "It isn't. Only Obscuria's very small. See, I can see the curved horizon over there...the spherical shape of the planet is very distinguishable due its small size."

Bloom nodded. "In a way, it's amazing." Layla cleared her throat. "Um, girls. We're on a quest, remember?" "Oh, yeah."-realized Musa. "Thanks, Lay." Layla smiled-"Just doing my job."

"I think we'd better transform..."-said Flora anxiously. "Yeah, but not Bloom."-reminded Layla. Bloom sulked. "I can't walk about the planet, can I?" "No, but we can't risk your evil side turning up again. We were lucky we had Faragonda with us last time."-said Tecna.

"But I'll try my best not to let my...evil side come up. I'll only fly. Besides, there's one of me and four of you...what's wrong with that?"

Layla sighed. "Bloom, this is the Dragon Fire we're talking about. There's no way we can stand against an evil and murderous you."

Bloom opened her mouth to reply back, when suddenly, she noticed something behind her friends' backs. Her eyes widened and eyebrows rose in surprise.

The girls frowned. "Bloom? Wha-"

"Daphne..."-Bloom whispered.

The girls wheeled around and Musa gasped-"Again!"

Indeed, it was Daphne, the soul of Bloom's dead sister. Slowly, Bloom walked towards the bright yellow light which cocooned Daphne's bright spirit.

"Bloom..."-Daphne said. "What now?"-asked Bloom, somewhat wearily. "I have seen and heard enough to realize what a precarious position you are in now, my dear sister. I applaud your elders' plan of finding the Orb, I too think it is the right way."

"And?"

"The prospect of war, under which you and your friends are seeking for the Orb is what has made me come to you, once again. I fear that if this war does take place, you must be well-prepared."

"Well-prepared? Prepared in what way?"

Daphne closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, concentrating hard in reply. Bloom waited patiently, and watched as a ball of bright yellow-orange light formed in Daphne's cupped hands. The light condensed and formed a sparkling gold ring, the designs on it somewhat similar to Bloom's Charmix.

Daphne opened her eyes. "This ring, Bloom, is the ring of the ancient Dragon Fire bearers. You may seen a similar one with your friend, Princess of Solaria. Your ring, too, will turn into a sceptre once you need it. Always wear this ring, and there is another good thing about it-while wearing it, you cannot use any of your Winx powers, unless with the sceptre. This means you can transform and fly, at the most.

I think I am right in believing that this will help you in your quest?"

Bloom stared amazed at her sister for a moment, then suddenly, she jumped at her and hugged her. "Thank you, Daphne! It's wonderful to have a sister like you, even if you're dead!"

When Bloom touched Daphne's spirit, it didn't feel like touching skin at all. It felt like touching warm satin. Daphne beamed at her. "And I am proud to be yours, my dear Bloom. Be safe."

And her bright spirit faded away, leaving the golden ring in Bloom's palm.

Bloom slipped on the ring and turned to her friends. "Well? I can transform _now_ can't I?"

The others, who were watching what happened patiently sighed. "I suppose you can..."-muttered Flora doubtfully.

Bloom beamed with pure happiness and transformed, with her Charmix. The others followed suit. "Let's see your sceptre, Bloom."-said Musa.

"Not now."-interrupted Tecna. "I'm picking up a signal of a super high source of energy. I think its the next clue."

Musa whooped in the air. "What are we waiting for, then?"

The girls laughed and followed an excited Tecna, who shot off towards the horizon of Obscuria closest to Eraklyon.

**_35.:_The Second Clue**

"Wait up, Tec! You needn't be overexcited!"-laughed Musa. Tecna was flying nearly twenty feet in front of them and made no sign of acknowledgement that she had heard her friends call out to her to slow down. "She's not overexcited, Musa. She just wants to get this over with as soon as possible, just like we all do."-explained Flora. "I agree with Flora."-Layla said loudly over the noise of the wind blowing in their ears, since they were now flying really fast.

Tecna finally slowed down, but rather abruptly that the others bumped straight into her back. "Careful."-smiled Tecna. "I think the clue's right below us."

Slowly, they descended on the greenish-grey ground. They looked around them. There was nothing different or uneven about the ground, which was looking somewhat innocently plain.

"Um, Tecna? Are you sure this is the place?"-asked Bloom slowly.

"My computer's picking a high energy signal from here...and its almost never wrong!"-Tecna muttered. The other girls could clearly hear the frantic beeping of Tecna's computer which indicated the high energy source was somewhere real close.

"Maybe we should dig."-said Layla, staring at the ground at her feet. Flora nodded. "I think you're right." "Yeah, but who'll dig?"-asked Bloom.

Tecna frowned. "Hmm, lets see. We've got a dragon fire fairy, an earth or plants fairy, a sound fairy, a fluid fairy and lastly, a technology fairy.

Fire wouldn't help, so Bloom needn't dig...neither would technology...but my brains will!"

"Well, what does your brain say?"-asked Musa.

Tecna thought for a moment, then snapped her fingers and smiled. "My brain says Layla will take a go first, and moisten the soil as much as possible. Then Musa can use any strong wave attack, and Flora can use any tough bark-like substance as a tool. I can help with my laser, though I don't think it'll help much. Layla, think well and use an attack that can moisten soil quickest without much energy drain on your part. Flora and Musa, think you should select after careful consideration an attack which has an matter in a pointed shape, because it'll be-"

"-easier to dig, we got it Tec. It's a wonderful plan!"-interrupted Musa, beaming with the rest. Tecna smiled back. She then checked her computer and made an 'X' mark on the ground with her finger.

"Ready?"-she asked. Layla grinned, excitement gleaming in her eyes. "As ready as I'll ever be."-she answered. Tecna gave her the thumbs-up sign. Layla took a deep breath and exclaimed-"Fluid Blanket!"

Pale and shimmering purple fluid settled down on the ground, which absorbed the liquid rather quickly. "Great job, Layla! Are you sure it didn't drain much of your energy?"-Tecna smiled. Layla waved her hand lazily-"Pooh! Drain my energy? My energy level's still one-hundred-percent!"

"Flora, Musa! Start your magic!"

"I thought you'd never ask!"-laughed Musa. Flora and Musa took a deep breath.

"Creeper grinder!"

"Seismic shake!"

Thick, large, dark green creepers started to flow out from Flora's palms who was closing her eyes in deep concentration. As soon as the creepers' pointy ends touched the ground, they started rotating at high speed, forming powerful drilling tools.

Musa's seismic waves made the ground below them rattle a bit. "But the actual digging's taking place under ground."-Musa explained. Soon, Flora's creepers had drilled through where Musa's waves had already holed through. The girls peeped in at the deep hole at which they were staring into. Suddenly, Bloom gasped. She wheeled around behind her.

"Did you her that!"-she exclaimed, looking carefully behind her back. The girls turned around too. "Hear what?"

"I thought I heard someone speaking."

"Impossible, Bloom. This planet is uninhabited. There's no one here."-Tecna said slowly.

"Could it be the...Trix?"-Flora whispered.

"I don't think so..."-Tecna said hesitatingly.

"Guys! Look...is that it!"-called out Layla, who hadn't turned away from the pit at all. The girls all turned back, Bloom somewhat warily, checking behind her every now and then to see if there was someone.

"Yeah, Lay! It _is _the second clue!"-screamed an overjoyed Musa. The four girls hugged her. Then Bloom slowly descended in the pit, staring at what Layla had seen-a small sphere the size of a golf ball glowing brightly.

Bloom stretched her right hand towards in glowing ball, the ring on her hand started to glow too. She turned back up to her eager friends and nodded.

The girls cheered. She went closer to the glowing sphere, then suddenly, the ball moved and flew to her outstretched hand, as though attracted by a magnet.

She stared at the golden ball with intricate designs on it. Then she few back up to her friends. "So that's the clue..."-whispered Flora.

"Shall we see what the next clue is?"-smiled Bloom.

"What else do you think we should do, play with it?"-Layla said in a mock-angry tone.

Bloom laughed, then suddenly, her skin went pale white, her eyes flashed furiously with anger as she stared at something behind her friends.

"ICY!"-Bloom exclaimed.

**_36.:_Another Quest  
**  
Icy was pacing up and down in her room in the mansion, while her two sisters watched her from her door.  
"What's taking him so long! Those pixies will win if we don't hurry."

Darcy sighed. "Calm down, Icy."

"Don't you tell me to calm down! I know what I'm doing! Just leave me alone!"-Icy yelled, facing her sisters, a furious expression on her face.

"What's wrong with you-"

"There's nothing wrong with me! You hear that! NOTHING! Now just LEAVE ME ALONE!"-Icy shrieked and slammed the door onto her sisters' faces.

"Someone's got an attitude problem..."-muttered Darcy, as she and Stormy walked away from their sister's room.

"Tell me about it."-agreed Stormy.

When they reached the living room, the two witches found themselves staring at a deep maroon orb.

"Where is your sister?"-asked a deep cold voice emanating from the orb...the voice of Lord Darkar.

"I'll get her."-muttered Stormy and rushed away. A moment later, Icy zoomed in with Stormy on her tail.

"What took you so long!"-cried Icy angrily to the Orb.

"Patience...the clues must be solved carefully...we cannot afford the delay a single mistake can make."

"Patience! _Patience!_ Do you know what will happen if the pixies get there first!"

"Do not worry. That will not happen."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because this is only one of five clues. The only clue we have to hurry in solving is the fifth one."

Icy sulked for a moment. She didn't seem to find any answer for that. Then she snapped-"Then did you solve it?"

"Yes."

"Where is it?"

"Your next clue will be found in Obscuria."

"Obscuria? Where's that?"-Stormy asked confused.

Darcy answered coldly-"A planet near Eraklyon."

"Eraklyon? Oooh, that's where pathetic Bloom's boyfriend is from!"

"You've got your facts right on that one."-Darcy observed dryly.

Darkar's voice continued-"Go there immediately. Choose your guards well."

Icy muttered-"Of course I will."

"Good."-rang the cold voice. "Go to Obscuria immediately, and remember, do not show yourself to those insufferable pixies. They still believe we're trapped in Realix, and do not expect to see us. Of all things, remember that. Don't let your thirst of revenge get the better of you. Revenge will come soon, but now is not the time."

"We know, Lord Darkar."

"Excellent. Off you go then. Contact me once you find the second clue. I will decipher it for you."

The orb disappeared.

"Well?"-questioned Darcy and Stormy angrily. Icy scowled. "All right. I was acting like a jerk-"

"Like a pixie."-interrupted Stormy. Darcy nodded angrily.

Icy frowned and continued. "Fine, like a pixie, and I know I shouldn't have. But that's over and in the past. We have a lot to do now. Stormy, check on our prisoner. Taunt her if she's awake, but remember, no attacks. We don't want her too weak, after all, we need that brat in the future."

Stormy smirked and evil pleasure glinted in her eyes as she walked away from the room.  
Icy turned to Darcy. "Get our..._servants_ here."

Darcy smirked too, and went out of a different door. In a minute, she was back, with four people following her. Had the Winx seen them there, they would have died of shock. For the four men were none other than Brandon, Helia, Riven and Timmy.

"Excellent."-purred Icy softly.

"What do you want?"-asked a sulky Riven.

"I need two of you to guard a prisoner in the basement. We're going out. The rest will stay and protect our mansion."

Icy walked forward towards them. She stroked a cheek of each young man with her long, bony finger as she whispered-"But remember...if anything goes wrong...I'll personally slice your handsome throats, after blinding you in the eyes, _slowly_. Get it?"

Four handsome faces with dull eyes and no expressions nodded. Icy smirked and surveyed them, looking at each young man up and down several times. Finally, she said-"I have decided. Riven and Brandon will guard the prisoner. I think you'll be interested in the prisoner much, Brandon."

"You think so?"-asked Brandon coldly.

"I know so. Come, Darcy. Call Stormy."

But before Darcy could exit the room, Stormy herself strutted in, beaming evilly. "She was awake...did I enjoy it or what?"

Icy smirked again. "Good. Let's go girls. To your positions now!"-she ordered the boys. They immediately scattered.

Darcy turned to Icy and said-"You sent Brandon downstairs...you shouldn't have."

"Darcy, Darcy. How else can I further torture that pixie? I can't torture her more physically, or she'll perish. Much as I want that to happen, we need her, unfortunately. So next step, mental torture."

"But what if Brandon...changes back after seeing her?"

"Which is why I sent Riven with him. If he does, there's no chance Riven will let him go. Riven will never change back, that's for sure. Still, I have faith in your powers, sister. I doubt Brandon's evilness will drain away just like that. Do you think so?"

"Of course not."

"Then why the worry?

The next moment, Icy surround herself and her sisters with an electric blue bubble, and disappeared.

The next moment, they were standing on Obscuria.

"Ah, here we are!"-exclaimed Stormy.

Suddenly, Darcy gasped and quickly surrounded herself and her sisters with an invisibility spell. Her two sisters realized why a moment later.

Barely hundred feet away were the Winx, staring into a deep pit. And Bloom had turned towards their direction. The Trix watched their sworn enemies talk to each other, then suddenly turn back into the pit. Moments later, they watched Bloom fly into the pit, and after about two minutes, come back outside with something glowing in her hands.

As the Trix watched at the glowing ball in the fairy's hands entranced, Darcy's invisibility spell faltered and slipped off Icy.  
Before Darcy could restrengthen her spell, Bloom was staring at her sister. She distinctly heard the pretty fairy shriek-"ICY!"

Without further ado, Darcy closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could. Much quicker than usual, the invisibility spell re-surrounded her sister. Darcy watched, her cold heart thudding, the other girls turn and talk with their friend. She saw Bloom pointing to where Icy was frantically, saying something.

Immediately, Icy's cold hand gripped Darcy's in a tight lock. "That was close."-Darcy heard her sister's angry voice whisper in her ear. "What did you do that for?"

"I didn't do that on purpose."-mumbled Darcy, trying to pull her hand away in the least jerky movement.

"Shh! Look!"-came Stormy's raspy whisper.

The Trix turned back to the fairies, and saw that the golden ball in Bloom's hand had opened, intense light and energy bursting out from it.

**_38.:_All hope gone**

It was dark.  
Stella groaned softly, feeling the bitter cold all around her. However a tiny particle of hope entered her heart...if she had groaned just now, it meant her voice was back.

She looked around her wearily, trying to ignore the cruciating pain in her neck as she turned her head to survey her surroundings. Gone was the dull, scary and empty darkness. It was still rather dark, but her eyes had adjusted to the little light, and she had found out that she was in a dark and ancient musty cellar. Cobwebs hung almost everywhere on the dark wooden beams above, and a dull, grey stone floor stretched out below her paralyzed legs.

The pain in half of her body was agonizing-every blink, every rise and fall of her chest while breathing accompanied sharp pangs of pain. But that was only in half of her body. For, from below her waist, her body was encased in a huge block of ice-the remains of Icy's Ice Coffin. She couldn't feel her legs at all, but she could feel one thing other that sadness or pain-hunger.

She didn't know how long she had been imprisoned, she got bouts of nausea every now and then, even if she didn't move a single muscle. Her stomach growled continuously, drowning the thuds of her heart beat and the occasional patter of a rat moving about the stone floor.

Stella sighed. Just at about that moment, a wooden door fifty feet away from her opened...the way out, the window to her power source-light. She saw a familiar dark silhouette-the silhouette of one of the Trix-frizzy haired Stormy.

Stormy walked to her slowly, and as she approached closer, Stella could see a victorious smirk on her face.

"Well, well, Princess Stella? How are we now?"

"It wouldn't matter however I am, would it?"-Stella snapped, her voice raspy.

Stormy considered for a moment. "No. I guess it wouldn't."

"Big surprise."-Stella muttered back.

Stormy chuckled. "Feeling let down, don't you? I bet you're thinking why your friends didn't come yet, didn't save you yet. That's what you're thinking aren't you?"

Stella stared blankly at her, at a loss for words.

"Well, I'll tell you why. Because they can't...they're dead."

"Impossible!"-cried Stella.

"Of course it's possible. You fairies think you're all indestructible, undefeatable and unsquashable, don't you? You're wrong! They're all dead! All five of them!"

"They can't be! They're all so powerful...Bloom! Bloom's got the Dragon Fire! You can't defeat the Dragon Fire!"

"Says who?"

"Says...EVERYONE! You're lying!"

Stormy only laughed in reply. "Prove it!"-cried Stella half believing and half not.  
"No can do. That'll mean getting you out of here, which is the last thing I'll do."

Stormy smirked again. "Enjoy your last days. We promise, it won't take long before you join your dead, demented friends!"  
She cackled and strutted away.

Stella was furious. "Stormy! Wait! Tell me the truth!"

Stormy didn't reply. She walked away, and then smirking back at Stella one final time, she banged the door close.

Stella stared lividly at the wooden door. A moment later, her expression changed, and she whispered-"_They can't be really gone._

**_38.:_Love's Labours Lost...Or Maybe Not**

It was dark.  
Stella lay staring blankly at the stone floor, tears in her sparkling brown eyes. Terrible sadness weighed down her heart, which seemed to have a split mind of its own. At times, it would vehemently disagree with Stormy's taunt, but otherwise, it would sadly believe Stormy's word that her friends were dead and gone.

Stella felt terrible, a feeling of guilt filled her that she was not there to help her friends when they needed her. Her thoughts followed this train for some moments, when suddenly she'd tell herself that she was a fool to believe Stormy.

Nothing seemed to matter any more to her...she couldn't feel pain, she couldn't feel the cold, the dampness, nothing, except memories of her friends, what she should have done with them before their last days, and things she had to make up for.

Suddenly, the wooden door creaked open. She raised her head.  
She saw a familiar silhouette at the door...but it couldn't be...

A smirking Riven walked up to her. "Well, well well. Look who's here."

"Riven?"-Stella asked hesitantly. When she recognized Riven, happiness spread over her. But the smirk on his face dampened her spirit.

"The one and only."-he drawled. "When our mistresses told us there was a special prisoner, I was expecting someone like you, but not _you_. But then, you always were rather dumb."

Stella stared furiously at Riven, not believing that he was her friend's boyfriend. "Mistresses? You _work_ for the Trix?"

Riven glared at her furiously. Then he raised his hand and slapped her across her cheek. "How dare you call them by their name! Learn some respect, pixie!"-he fumed.

"Riven!"-called out a very, very familiar voice. "Don't touch the prisoner. Our orders were only to guard her."

Stella gasped. Her heart thudded so fast, she whispered, tears welling in her eyes-"_Brandon?_"

The figure of well-built young man appeared at the door, and as he came closer to Stella, she recognized him-it _was_ Brandon.

"Hello Stella."-he said emotionlessly.

"Brandon, how could you? Can't you see I'm suffering? Brandon..."-she whispered, crying freely.  
Suddenly, she saw Brandon twitch in an odd way, and she saw a familiar twinkle in his eyes. As he stared at her, Riven asked from behind him-"Brandon? Come on, we're wasting time talking to her."

Brandon didn't answer. He just kept staring at Stella with that weird twinkle in his eyes. Riven frowned and walked up to Brandon, and pulled him around to face him sharply. He shook him hard. "Brandon? Are you okay...you know we must follow orders." Riven stared at Brandon suspiciously.

Brandon took a moment to answer. "Of course I'm fine. I was just looking at that pixie...I wonder what I saw in her...she's so pathetic."

Riven smirked, and more tears ran down Stella's pale cheeks. "That's why I left that stupid Musa."-Riven muttered, taking Brandon's hand and walking away.

They walked away and the door closed with a bang. Stella burst out crying freely, letting out pitiful wails. Everything seemed lost.  
All of love's labours were lost...

A few minutes later, the door opened quietly. Stella looked up. She recognized Brandon at once from the door. He closed the door behind him and walked forward to her slowly. When he came in full view of her, however, he staggered and took Stella in his arms. "Stella!"-he cried in a choked voice.

"Brandon?"-Stella whispered, surprised. "I thought you were..."

Brandon raised his head. For the first time ever, Stella saw that Brandon's eyes were watery. "I'm so sorry, Stella. Please forgive me. You must know, I was under a spell..."

Stella quietened him immediately. "Of course I know. I know you'd never go against me..."

The next tender moments were quiet as Stella lay on Brandon's warm chest, feeling hope and confidence fill inside her.  
Brandon talked quietly-"The Trix came to Red Fountain. They put a spell on all of us. I tried to battle them, but they were too quick.  
Even though the spell was working, inside me, I felt terrible anger and concern for you and the others. I had seen them put the spell on Riven, Timmy and and Helia. I told Sky to run. I doubt he escaped. I was spelled before anything else happened.  
Once I saw you here, immediately the spell seemed to lift away. That was why I was staring at you for such a long time. I didn't have to be reckless, or your only chance of escape would go away.  
I can't say anything more Stella. Do you trust me?"  
Stella nodded immediately.  
Brandon sighed. "Good. Then do as I say. I must pretend I am still spelled, atleast until the other girls arrive-"  
"I don't think they will."-Stella interrupted quietly. "Stormy told me that they were...dead."  
"Impossible!"-Brandon said. "I think she was only doing that to frighten you, to make sure you wouldn't have any hope left.  
I know they're alive, and you will be safe soon, I promise."

Stella smiled at him. The smile was much familiar to her pre-capture smile, which seemed to relieve Brandon a bit. He took her face in his hands. "Look what they've done to you...they'll pay for this."

He was quiet for a moment, then he continued-"Look, Stella, I'll try my best to get you out of here. And that will happen if you will leave this place _no matter what_. No matter what happens to me..."

Stella stared pleadingly at Brandon. He shook his head. "You MUST leave when you have the chance...I don't want you stuck here forever or something."

"No!"-Stella shook her head. She wanted to escape, but not at the cost of Brandon's life.

Brandon sighed and took Stella's hands in his. "Stella, I love you...and I'll do anything to save you..." He bent forward and kissed her softly on her dry lips for one long moment.

Then he let go, and before Stella could say anything, he hurried away and shut the door behind him.  
For the first time, Stella could see pure and warm light in that lonely cellar...  
It was not dark...

**_39.:_Rescue**

Bloom gasped at what she saw. "ICY!"-she exclaimed. The next second, as her friends whipped around, Icy disappeared.

"Where?"-asked Musa slowly.

"Sh..she was there...s.standing r..r..right there..."-Bloom whispered, still in shock at what she saw.

"The Trix are not here, Bloom. It's not logical."-said Tecna quietly, while Flora and Layla nodded.

"SHE was there! I saw her! She looked surprised that she could see me...or maybe I could see her...she was there, I tell you!"-Bloom said loudly, pointing frantically at the spot where she saw Icy.

Layla sighed. "Look Bloom, we don't know if the Trix were really here or not. All I know is they're not here now. I think they were invisible till now, and now that you saw Icy, they may have gone."

"They MAY have."-muttered Bloom.

Flora continued-"Look Bloom, they may or may not be gone. But if they want to hide, let them hide. We're not here to fight. Open the clue quickly, before they try to steal it."

A moment of consideration later, Bloom nodded, and opened the top half of the clue. Immediately bright golden light issued from it. Immense energy blasted off from the golden ball. It spread around quickly, reaching even the circular horizon of the tiny planet. As they were staring at the ball, they heard a muffled scream.

The girls turned around to see the Trix, cowering in front of the bright light. The three witches stared daggers at the five girls, and then, formed a transportation bubble and disappeared.

Four girls glanced at a triumphant Bloom, who grinned-"I told you so." Bloom turned back to the super-energetic ball in her hands, and took out a small piece of paper. Immediately, the lid of the bottom half flew back to form a ball, and the orb floated into the sky, and vanished in a flash of light, leaving back a single button-like object in Bloom's palm.

As the girls stared surprised at the piece of paper in Bloom's hands, somewhere in a dark cave, a tall man and three witches were cursing 'those pixies'...

Fargaonda paced up and down in her office, thinking deeply. Suddenly, a flash of golden light appeared in the middle of her office, and five fairies stood there, looking travel-sick.

"Ah! You're here! Good."-smiled Faragonda.

"What is it, ma'am?"-asked the girls.

"I have just recieved some very good news from Red Fountain."-said Faragonda as she sat in her chair.

The girls stared at her.

"Staff at Red Fountain have recieved an S.O.S message from Brandon, which states that he has found Stella, and has sent particulars of their location."

For one long moment, the girls were still as they digested Faragonda news. The next moment they were jumping, clapping, crying, whooping, laughing, hugging and dancing.

Faragonda smiled at the happy sight.

"Yes!"

"Stella's coming back!"

"Perfectly wonderful!"

"FINALLY someone to argue with!"

"The fashionista is in the house!"

Bloom turned to Faragonda beaming, and asked-"When are we leaving?"

"Well, right now if you want to. Or maybe you want to have lunch-"

"No way! Stella first-lunch later!"

"I need Stella to choose the dress I have to wear for lunch..."

"I'm eating only if Stella's there!"

"I'm eating when Stella's there, so I can eat her head at the same time!"

"Rescue operation first, it's only logical..."

Faragonda laughed. "Alright, then."

Her face turned more serious as she continued. "Stella is supposedly confined in an abandoned mansion...but remember, this has to be a sneak attack-no direct hits. Understand?"

The girls nodded.

"Good luck."

A familiar purple bubble formed around the girls, and Faragonda's office disappeared around them. Soon, the girls found themselves in a gloomy forest.

Thick black storm clouds had huddled over a dark mansion in a nearby clearing. The girls transformed with their Charmixes in the darkness.

"That is definitely witches lair."-Musa whispered. "Look at all those dark decorations. The mansion just screams dark and evil style."

Layla smiled. "You sound a lot like Stella."

The girls giggled.

Suddenly, they saw someone come out of the front door. They recognized him at once. "Brandon."-Flora whispered excitedly.

"Wait."-said Tecna. She opened her on-board computer and began scanning for something. A minute later, she nodded. "It's Brandon, alright. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't someone else...he isn't spelled either. It's just his normal self."

"Good," muttered Bloom, and flew out of the clearing, straight at Brandon. Brandon stared at her, then pushed her back into the trees, and leaped in after her.

"You're here, thank goodness."-he gasped, coughing. Then he continued-"Stella's in a horrible state, she can't transform...those witches will pay, but not now. We must get her out as soon as possible. Take her, make sure you're not seen, and go away immediately."

"You're coming with us."-said Bloom.

Brandon shook his head. "Too risky."

"You HAVE to come."-said Flora. "For Stella's sake. If they've harmed her that hard, who knows what they'll do to you."

Musa nodded. "They'll mash you to pieces."

Brandon sighed, then shrugged. "For Stella's sake."

Five minutes later, Brandon and the five girls entered the mansion. Tecna immediately construed an invisibility shield and very quietly, they bounded across the great hall to the way to the basement, Brandon, walking slowly. On each side of the hall, Helia and Timmy were keeping watch, watching Brandon strut across the room lazily, not realizing that five invisible girls were going down the basement stairs.

Brandon opened the ancient wooden door facing them at the bottom of the stairs. As the door opened, the girls had to do all they could, to keep from gasping at the horrible condition of Stella, who was lying in front of them. Her decapitated body and pale hands shivered, chunks of ice surrounded her, her legs were unfrozen, but blue from the cold.

Brandon stared haughtily at Stella, who stared back wearily and sadly at him. "So."-he sneered. "Awake now, are we? Perhaps it's a little too warm here, don't you think, Riven? Maybe we should cool things down here."-he smirked at a dark figure in the shadows. Riven walked into the light, smirking too. "How right you are, Brandon. But we can't or our mistresses will be angry."

Inside the shield, both Layla and Flora had covered Musa's mouth to prevent her from crying out loud.

Brandon whispered something in Riven ear, and both of them rushed out immediately. "Don't move."-Brandon snarled to Stella.

As they left, Stella sighed. "Oh girls, where are you?"-she whispered, her voice raspy.

"Right here."-said five confident voices in unision.

Stella gasped. Tears of happiness sparkled in her eyes, and pure happiness beamed on her face. In a second, Stella's chains were destroyed, and a hologram of Stella, created in record time by Tecna, replaced the weak and exhausted fairy.

Without another word, and without wasting any time, the girls grabbed Stella, and dived back under the shield, and were out of the mansion. On the way, they signalled to Brandon.

Fifteen minutes later, the girls and Brandon were atleast five miles away from the dark mansion, letting Stella roast in the bright afternoon light.

The Winx were finally and completely united.

**Recovery**

"Aaahhh,"-sighed Stella happily, as she felt the sun's soothing rays massage her worn body. The other girls and Brandon watched her a little wearily, somewhat anxiously, and very much gladly.

Stella looked at her friends thankfully. "You don't know how much I craved for this moment,"-she whispered, her voice rather normal, but breezier than usual. The girls grinned. "We're just glad you're back."

"What did happen?"-asked Tecna curiously. "If you feel okay right now, or else when you're better..."-she added hastily.

Stella sat up. The glow had returned in her skin, and the dark circles under her eyes were fading away, all healed by the sun's glorious warm rays. "I feel much better now, and I can't keep it to myself any longer."-she said decidedly, her voice turning loud and crisp-completely normal.

Stella began her story. "I got a letter from mom first. Dad was very ill, and I had to go...I didn't believe it at first. I called home, and they confirmed it."

"They? When we called-"-interrupted Musa.

"When you called I was already kidnapped."-cut in Stella.  
Tecna nodded. "They may have re-routed the calls, it's not very tough. Even non-magical people can do it. Once Stella was kidnapped, they didn't need to re-route any call, so we got the actual number, and what we heard was perfectly true."

"Makes a lot of sense..."-muttered Bloom.

"It does...what happened next, Stella?"-asked Flora.

Stella continued-"Then I decided I had to go. That was when I got a phone call. The butler-they imitated his voice, I believe- told me that there was an important potion which _could_ save my father. It was just a 'could', and I was determined to change it to a 'would'. They told me the potion's ingredients could be found only in Downland, and since Solaria and Downland were strategic allies, I could go and pick up the potion, which had already been specially prepared.

I agreed at once. I knew I would be weakened in there, but I had to do it for my father. They told me a person from Downland would escort me to Downland, if I could meet him at a meeting place."

"Mini Magix Centre..."-whispered Bloom. Stella nodded.  
She said-"But I don't understand what Downland has to do with this...that Princess was crazy, alright, I mean, she tried to marry my boyfriend, but surely she's not jealous of me THAT much, is she? She married that little guy out of her own free will..."

"This is not jealousy."-said Tecna shaking her head. "I think you'd better explain to her, Flora. You're the best person to do it."-said Layla.

Then Flora explained-how they had found out Stella was in danger, how they went to Magix and found her luggage, how Bloom ran away...everything till their recent adventure in Obscuria.

"You girls were busy, weren't you?"-asked Stella. She turned to Bloom. "I thought I was the only one among us that was being tortured...guess I was wrong. How are you feeling now?"

Bloom shrugged. "Normal. What do you mean, 'tortured'? What did those nasty witches do to you?"

Stella sighed and narrated her harrowing experience in the dungeon, how she had seen those nightmares, how Icy had come and tortured her, how Stormy, Riven, and Brandon had taunted her, how Brandon finally came back to his senses.

The girls stared wide-eyed and horrified at her, Brandon even more so. "They will pay..."-Bloom whispered angrily, menacing anger creeping through her.

"Bloom, no!"-shouted Layla. Bloom had been twiddling with her ring all this time, and suddenly, the ring slipped off her finger.

Immediately Bloom shrieked in pain. "Just when I thought things were looking good..."-whispered Musa fearfully. The girls watched Bloom transform into a familiar murky blue outfit. Bony and cat-eyed, with a menacing grin on her face, she whispered raspily-"Our party was interrupted abruptly the last time...this time, it won't be..."

The girls transformed, and stared at Bloom fearfully, and Brandon drew his sword. Bloom cackled loudly and raised her hands...

"I hate those pixies!"-spat Icy angrily, pacing up and down on the stone floor of a dark cave. Her sisters were standing in a dark corner nearby, scowling. Lord Darkar, in his gleaming maroon armour was sitting on a stone throne, watching the irritable Icy coldly.

"What exactly went wrong?"-Darkar asked calmly, but still angrily.

"Darcy's stupid invisibility shield disappeared. We had to leave...we couldn't fight them when they had all that power...couldn't you just do _something_ right?"-Icy directed her last question at her long haired sister.

Darcy frowned back. "If you weren't aware of it, that light was pure light..._good_ light. I'm the witch of darkness, remember? I couldn't do anything..."

"Well, if you just wouldn't have used that invisible spell, we could have stolen that thing from them. I told you we should have done that."-muttered Stormy.

Darkar, Icy and Darcy snapped together at Stormy-"No one asked for your opinion!"  
Stormy grinded her teeth and turned away, her palms curling into fists.

Darkar turned to the other two. He massaged his forehead with two fingers, thinking deeply. Then, an idea flashed in his mind. He grinned at them- "It's alright now. You wouldn't got have the clue, anyhow. I've got a better idea. Just follow those insufferable pixies wherever they go. When they get the final clue, listen carefully, and the you can beat them to it."

Icy's frown slipped away. Darcy and Stormy looked like they couldn't believe how stupid they were, that they hadn't thought of this earlier.  
"This time, we will succeed."-smirked Icy. "What do you think, girls?"

"Perfect."  
"Let's do it."

Darkar smirked, too. "I thought so...now go along."  
The cave was filled with wild cackles of laughter.

**Anger  
**  
Icy, Darcy and Stormy stood at the door of their mansion, a transportation bubble just disappeared around them. They walked up to the front door confidently, the wind blowing about their dark capes. The large wooden doors were closed.

Icy pushed them open majestically, as she addressed her sisters-"This time, the plan will not fail. However, we cannot keep using an invisibility spell all the time. We must think of something else."  
They kept walking through the verandah, and another set of doors to enter their majestic living room.  
It was empty.

Icy frowned slightly. "Where are those brat boys?"

After a moment of tense silence, Stormy muttered-"I'll check on the pixie."

No one stopped her. Icy and Darcy just stared ahead of them, waiting for their sister to come back. Finally, Stormy came back. "She's unconscious."

Icy sighed. "Good. Let's look for those idiots now!"

Half an hour later, the three witches were storming in their living room.

"Where are they!"-Icy thundered. The other two were quiet, but obviously angry. Icy turned to Darcy. "This is your fault!"-she shrieked. "Your spell was obviously weak!"

A minute later, she announced-"I'm going to torture that pixie...atleast something is alright here." She stormed out of the room.

Barely a few seconds later, Icy's voice could be heard-"THE PIXIE IS GONE!"

**Awakening  
**  
Riven scowled at the gigantic monster shredding a tree before him. "Great,"-he muttered to himself. He unsheathed his sword, and watched Brandon do the same next to him. He turned back to the creature. It looked like a large dragon, only it was dull stone gray in colour and its teeth were frighteningly huge. Its wings were large and bony, they were nothing but thin leathery skin stretched taut over thin spikes of bone, the sharp ends of which were protruding out, making even the wings a formidable weapon.

"This is going to be a long battle."-said Brandon sighing, staring at the creature's teeth. "No it isn't."-snapped Riven, feeling thoroughly irritated. "Go guard the prisoner. I'll take care of this beast, and I'll prove to you I can finish it in no time." For some reason, Riven felt dangerously reckless.

"I don't think so. You're not getting all the credit of destroying the beast yourself."-Brandon said. Riven shivered with anger. "Get lost!"-he yelled. "I don't need you!"  
Brandon stared at him amused for a minute, and then he said-"Fine. Go get yourself killed. Brave Riven...I bet Musa will be real pleased when she hears what a brave heart her boyfriend was." Sarcasm showed in Brandon's voice and eyes.

"She's no longer my girlfriend! Don't you bring HER in! She's as ugly as this beast. Go, and make yourself busy with that prisoner."-Riven shouted. Brandon grinned, or rather, smirked, and jogged away to their mistresses' mansion. "Jerk."-Riven muttered to himself. He saw the monster stomping towards the mansion too, in a totally different direction than Brandon, though.

"Come back here, you nasty mass of bones!"-he yelled at the creature. It disappeared behind the building. "You crazy beast! Don't you dare touch my mistresses' mansion!"-he yelled again, running towards it. He heard the creature roaring. Snarling, Riven jumped off the corner, ready to face the creature. He stopped and stared, amazed. The creature was gone. No trail, no roar, no nasty smell...every trace of it had disappeared.

He frowned. "What the-"-he began, when suddenly, a cold fear seemed to grip him. A sudden thought entered in his head, so he practically flew into the mansion; worry, anger and uncertainty filling his head. He ran into Helia and Timmy in the living room. "What's wrong?"-Timmy asked coldly, the normal cheerfulness and spring in his voice gone.

"B..Brandon-WHERE IS HE!"-he shouted, breathless and angry.

"In the dungeon."

"NO!"-Riven gasped, murder in his eyes.

They rushed down the stairs, to see an unconscious Stella, and no Brandon. "Brandon?"-Riven and Helia's voices echoed through the vast cellar. Only Timmy was staring at the unconscious girl in chains before him. He stared at her closely for a few seconds, then suddenly, realization seemed to hit him. He turned to the other two. "He's gone."

"What!"-Riven snarled.

"He's helped the pixie escape. Look, it's just a hologram."-Timmy said monotonously. Helia looked livid. As to Riven, he looked ten times as livid as Helia. "How dare he-"-Riven whispered raspily, his voice choked with extreme anger. His heart thudded so fast, that suddenly, he felt giddy, and collapsed then and there, on the stone floor.

Helia and Timmy glanced at each other. "Come on. It's time."-said Helia. Timmy nodded and together, they lifted Riven's limp body, and carried him up the cellar stairs.

Stella stared in horror at the evil and murderous Bloom in front of her, laughing evilly. Bloom turned to her. "Let's see...you weren't there the last time...its time YOU had a piece of me!"-smirked Bloom. Stella screamed. "No Bloom! Don't!" Due to the fear and still extremely exhausted inside, Stella's Winx outfit disappeared. She couldn't transform, she was too weak, and Bloom's attack could be fatal...

Bloom laughed again and pointed her arms at Stella. "A little attack ought to do it..."-whispered Bloom, enjoying herself thoroughly. "DRAGON BALL!"-shouted Bloom.

Six voices cried "NO!", and one of them, a handsome young brown-haired man, leaped in front of Stella, just as Bloom's attack was going to hit her. Brandon curled up in pain, and sank at Stella's feet who watched him terrified.

"Wrong move..."-purred Bloom, and turned to Stella. Without warning, she raised her hand and cried-"Dragon Fire!"  
At the same time, four voices shouted-"CHARMIX POWER SHIELD!"  
The other four Winx girls were standing next to Stella, and had conjured up a large shield, which was throbbing with bright pink sonic power, criss-crossed with green laser power, covered with brittle golden pollen and encased in elastic purple fluid.

But the attack had been one of Bloom's strongest attacks, and the shield wasn't enough to hold back the Dragon Fire, but it was just enough. The force of the golden-orange attack sent the girls flying, but most of the attack rebounded back and hit Bloom squarely on the chest. Evil Bloom shrieked, and her Winx outfit disappeared, her normal clothes and normal hair reappeared. A bruised and visibly normal Bloom lay immobile on the ground.

The girls pulled themselves up wearily from the grassy ground. "This evil Bloom's really bugging me."-muttered Musa while helping Stella up and rubbing her own bruised shoulders at the same time.

"She's bugging all of us."-muttered Layla, as she tried to stop a steady flow of blood from a rather large gash in her arm. Stella rushed to Brandon as fast as her broken leg could take her and a dizzy Tecna limped over to Bloom. Flora turned to Layla to heal her wound, ignoring her own bruised and bloody knees.

Tecna flumped down next to Bloom. She felt giddy, but could still tell by Bloom's rise and fall of chest due to breathing, that she was awake. "Bloom?"-she whispered softly. "I know you're awake."-Tecna continued, after Bloom made no sign of listening to her. "Look, it's not your fault...okay, its partly your fault, but you can't help it...we understand, Bloom. No matter what you're always our friend. Here."-Tecna said softly while she slipped two rings onto Bloom's fingers. Bloom finally looked up.

Gleaming on the ring finger on her right hand was a pure gold ring, the ring of the bearer of The Dragon Fire. On the ring finger of her left hand was a lttle yellow ring, with an orange dragon design on it. "Each of us has one."-Tecna explained. "I call it the Winx Buddy Ring." Bloom smiled, even as tears flowed down her cheeks. They didn't have to speak a word to each other to understand at that moment. Together, they hugged, and suddenly found themselves in the midst of a group hug, as all the girls, including Stella hugged.

"This is what friends are for, right?"-smiled Bloom.

"Sure."-a familiar voice broke in behind them. The girls turned around. "Is that really..."-whispered Flora. "I just don't believe it!"-gasped Layla.

**Battle of the Mind  
**  
Riven groaned and opened his eyes slowly. All he could see was dark forest canopy high above him. He groaned again, and sat up slowly. He felt a little dizzy, and rubbing the back of his head, he looked around. He saw Helia and Timmy, both sitting on the mossy forest floor, leaning back against two different trees. They looked exhausted, irritated, and angry. As Riven sat up, they looked up.

"Finally, you're awake."-muttered Timmy.

"Wh-what happened?"-asked Riven, somewhat confused.

"You passed out. Over-exerted yourself. Seriously, it was the first time I saw somebody actually faint, and that too for such a long time, due to mere over-excitement."

"How long have I been..."

"An hour and a half. That crazy Brandon helped the pixie escape, and now here we are, in the forest, trying to find them, before our mistresses punish us."

Riven stared at Timmy. _Crazy Brandon?_ What was happening? What had happened to Timmy's voice? So cold, unlike his usual cheerful tone. Riven didn't seem to remember anything...

Helia was staring at the mossy forest floor mutely, the look on his face clearly showing that he was thinking of something or someone that angered him.

Timmy frowned. "Riven?"-he asked slowly, suspicion resounding in his voice. What if Riven wasn't evil anymore?

Suddenly, Riven seemed to remember everything.  
He shook his head, and turned to Timmy. "I was just trying to remember what happened before I fainted. I seem to have had a nasty fall...well, what're you two doing, sitting around? We need to find that pixie and the traitor Brandon!"

Timmy only smirked. Helia looked up. Riven looked around coldly, a plan forming in his head. "Let's split up and look for them. I doubt they've left this forest because the pixie needs to be stronger to be teleported to a safe place. For that, they need the sun...Timmy, you go this way. Helia, you go that way, and I'll go-"

But Riven's commands were drowned by a dreadful roar. The three specialists immediately stood up, slight fear sparkling in their eyes. "What was that?"-asked Timmy, in a low whisper.

The boys were quiet. The roar resounded through the woods again. "I just hope its a real monster this time."-Riven muttered, unsheathing his sword. Helia and Timmy did the same too, and Helia kept his hand poised, waiting for the right moment to bring out his favourite weapon-a thick yellow, strong and elastic rope issuing from his gloves.

The ground under their feet trembled. The three boys could hear heavy footsteps thudding on the forest floor, coming closer and closer to them.

Suddenly, the bushes in front of them parted, the trees bent with extreme force, and a gigantic monster entered the little clearing. The monster roared again.

It was a huge greyish, maroonish skinned monster. It had little rows of spiky teeth all along it's face. No eyes seemed to be visible. Three holes, which seemed to be nostrils could be made out above the dozen rows of teeth, and above them, was a strange translucent boil-kind-of-thing, which was the size of a levabike. It had a huge bulky body, with a bulkier stomach, and no visible hands.

The boys hesitated, they had never seen such a creature before. Timmy nearly dropped his sword as he tried to scan the monster first using his on-board computer, trying to know its weak points.  
But the beast didn't wait. It just roared, and sent a huge ball of acrid, sticky slime through its mouth, aiming for the boys.

The boys dodged it. "Alright, NOW its made me mad!"-shouted Riven. Then, they charged. But then, something unexpected happened. From each side of the creature's body, a dozen tentacles grew out, and surrounded the boys. Within seconds, the tentacles had wrapped themselves around the boys, trying to squeeze them to death. Helia roared mightily and pushed away a tentacle using his special string, and cut off the ends of two others.

The beast shrieked with pain. But that was not enough. Another tentacle came swooping behind Helia and caught him again. As the boys struggled to free themselves, the creature roared again. Then, blasts of silvery grey light seemed to issue from the translucent boil on the beast's brow. Each specialist was hit. The boys screamed with agony, and fainted, falling into a trance-like dreamy state. Their bodies were still glowing with the silvery light.

Just when all hope seemed lost, a figure in a dark cloak and hood bounded into the clearing, bearing a magnificent sword. He dodged all of the creature's tentacles so swiftly, that before the beast knew it, it had tied it's own tentacles up.  
With a mighty war cry, the stranger leaped onto the beast, and climbing its body effortlessly, he thrust his sword straight into the boil, and jumped off onto a tree.

The creature shrieked and screamed with pain, and stumbled. It fell backwards, releasing the three specialists from it's tentacles' hold. The boil exploded, rays of silvery light spread everywhere. Then, the light was gone, along with the covering of light around the three specialists. Of the beast, only a handful of ashes remained, the stranger's magnificent sword amidst it.

The stranger jumped down from the tree, and took his sword and sheathed it, just as the three boys opened eyes and stared at the man.

"Who are you?"-they asked slowly.

As an answer, the man let down his hood.

**Battle of the Mind- Riven**

Riven gasped and opened his eyes. He stared above him. He could see a very familiar ceiling. He sat up and frowned. He was in his room. "Whoa."-he muttered to himself. So all that had happened was a dream? The Trix, a monster, him breaking up with Musa...it was all just a dream.

Someone knocked on his door. "Riven?"-a voice came floating. It was Helia. "What?"-Riven muttered, as Helia opened the door cautiously, his black head peeped in.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"-Helia asked, completely stepping into his room. "No. What?"-Riven asked, stretching.

"Nine in the morning."

"What!"

"And it's Monday."

Riven jumped up. "Codatorta's gonna kill me! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

To Riven's annoyance, Helia laughed. "Codatorta has cancelled today's training. We're going to Alfea instead."

Riven stared at Helia. Codatorta cancel training? That too on a Monday? That was impossible!

An hour later, nevertheless, the five specialists were at Alfea.

Much to Riven's surprise, Musa ran straight into his arms.

His pushed her away abruptly. "What are you doing?"-he hissed, feeling himself going red. Musa only giggled, which was not like her.

"Where are you taking me today?"-she asked in a high sing-song voice.

Riven frowned. "Where should I take you?" He was feeling like an idiot. Stella flashed a knowing smile at him before turning back to Brandon.

Musa's smile faded, just a little. "You promised you would, yesterday."

Riven shook his head. "I don't remember anything about it."

"Oh."-Musa's cheeks turned pink as she looked away. "I thought... things might be different since yesterday..."

"What about yesterday?"-Riven asked. Strangely enough, he didn't seem to remember anything from the previous days. She muttered-"As if you don't know."

Riven stared at her. Then he decided. "Fine. Let's go for a walk in the woods."

Musa turned back to him, the same cheerful smile back. "Don't you think we should go somewhere else more..._romantic_?"

Riven staggered as he made to walk away. Musa had never been so bold around him...what was wrong with her?

Coldly, he replied-"No. We need to talk."

Musa just shrugged, and giggling, she waved goodbye to her friends, and caught hold of Riven's arm tightly; she was practically leaning on his left arm.

Riven felt himself turning red. He heard Stella call out behind him-"Enjoy, Musa!"

Ten minutes later, they were well enough inside the forest to be practically alone. Just the chirping birds, the scampering squirrels, the fluttering butterflies and the two of them.

Riven turned to Musa. "What was that about yesterday?"

Musa turned red. "Don't tell me you don't know."

"I don't."

"Impossible. How can _you_ yourself not know?"

Riven sighed. They weren't getting anywhere.

"Look, Musa, I don't know how, but I don't remember anything from yesterday."

Musa stared at him incredulously. "I don't believe you."

"It's true."

"You can't forget _that_."

"What? I seriously don't remember."

"Okay, I'll give you a hint. You did something yesterday."

Riven felt himself going red. "What did I do?" He hoped he hadn't done anything rash or embarrassing.

"You should know."

"Musa, I really don't remember."

Musa looked hurt. "You declared your love for me in front of everyone yesterday."

Riven went both pale and red at the same time. He had done _that_? How could he! The embarrassment...besides, he was too shy...

No, he hadn't done it. He couldn't remember doing it. He could only remember one thing. His dream.

Musa continued-"You did it to make up with me when you and all the other guys broke up with us girls."

Riven listened numbly, then suddenly, an alarm seemed to ring in his mind.

He stepped away from Musa. "You're not her..."

"What!"

"You're not Musa. I have to go..."

Without waiting for Musa's reply, he turned away and ran, ran like the wind. It wasn't a dream, it was real, the Trix were back and the real Musa was in danger...

Before he knew it, he was sinking into deep dark oblivion...

He opened his eyes. He saw a strong man clad in a dark cloak and hood battle the monster...

**Battle of the Mind-Helia  
**  
Helia gasped and opened his eyes. He stared above him. He could see a very familiar ceiling. He sat up and frowned. He was in his room. "What?"-he muttered to himself. So all that had happened was a dream? The Trix, a monster, him breaking up with Flora...it was all just a dream.

He looked at his bedside clock. Half-past seven...a half-hour late than usual. Funny, he couldn't hear the trainers training in the nearby training field...everything was peacefully quiet.

He got up and could hear loud voices from outside his room. He opened his door just a crack and saw that Sky and Riven were at it again-quarreling. He saw Brandon's tired face. "Brandon can't handle them alone."-Helia muttered to himself. He chuckled. Sky and Riven _had_ to quarrel everyday. He was getting tired of stopping them.

But by the time he finished dressing properly, Sky and Riven were acting unusually friendly, talking animatedly with Brandon and Timmy. The four specialists wished him good morning quite cheerfully(excluding Riven, of course).

He took his notepad, some pencils, an eraser, and two apples from the breakfast table and went outside. It was a glorious day, and Helia took in a deep breath, smelling the fresh morning air.

He sat down near some trees outside The giant building, and began to draw something, when he saw a shadow fall on his book. He looked up and saw a flushed Flora smiling at him.

"I...was..looking...for...y..you..."-she gasped, nearly breathless.

Helia sat up straight. "Calm down. You didn't have to run..."

Flora shook her head. "Oh, I did. Come with me, please, I have to show you something."

Helia frowned. "What's so important?"

"It is, now come on!" Flora's desperation only made Helia more suspicious. "What is it?"

Flora sighed hopelessly, and grabbed his hand. She pulled him along with amazing strength. He hadn't counted on her to be that strong.

They walked. On and on and on through the forests outside Red Fountain. They didn't stop at all. When Helia would try to ask her, she would quieten him with a fierce 'hush'.

Almost an hour later, they reached a clearing. Flora parted some bushes and made him step into the clearing.

It was the most beautiful spot in nature he had ever seen. A beautiful waterfall with clear, sparkly blue water faced them, which was amazingly magnificent, though not that big. The grass was extremely soft and green, flowers bloomed in every nook and corner, birds chirped melodiously, even a small rainbow adorned the waterfall. 

Helia stared astonished. "It's beautiful..."

Flora smiled. "Isn't it? I enhanced it a little to make it even more pretty..."  
Helia only smiled with appreciation at her.

"Just wanted to show you what you would miss if you would break up with me...like you did. I'm just glad we're back together..."-Flora said sweetly.

Helia only nodded, then, he gasped. Break up? That was in the dream...then it was real! This wasn't real, he had to go back and make it up with Flora.

He turned away, and walked away.  
He heard her call him. "Helia! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to save you."-he said quietly and walked away, then trying to resist the temptation of staying back, he broke into a run, and he ran...

Before he knew it, he was sinking into deep dark oblivion...

He opened his eyes. He saw a strong man clad in a dark cloak and hood battle the monster...

**Battle of the Mind-Timmy**

Of all the three, Timmy's trance was the most painful.

For he was not stuck in a dream-like world...he knew what was happening.

He felt the silvery light's heat on his body. At the same time, that heat seemed to exert extreme pressure onto him. He heard horribly screeching loud noises in his ear which were enough to burst his eardrum. He felt his muscles crampen up and burn, as though they were being fried in hot oil.

Yes, the pain was unable to bear. So much, that, the spell the witches had used on him was gone. Nothing mattered now. The spell didn't matter. All that counted now was his survival.

He couldn't scream. His throat felt dry. His voice was gone. The creature was consuming him...

Then he saw the hero-the man in the black hood and cloak. His magnificent sword, gleaming in the dark woods. Timmy saw him fight the monster as easy as he could comb his hair.

Then, the world around him shook violently. Maybe this was it. The last stage, when the creature would entirely consume him. In his mind, he said a silent goodbye to his friends, and an extra emotional one to Tecna.

But he had forgotten the brave man fighting the monster. Suddenly, Timmy seemed to fall through space, and he felt the impact under him. He had hit the ground hard. Suddenly, the silvery light around him was gone, and so was the monster.  
He watched the man pick up and sheathe his sword from a pile of ashes on the ground. He saw his two friends, Riven and Helia staring at the man too.

He couldn't resist. He just had to ask. "Who are you?" He wasn't surprised that Riven and Helia joined him at the same time to ask.

As an answer, the man let down his hood.

The three specialists stared at the handsome face, the blue eyes and the long blonde hair.

"Sky!"-they gasped.

The dashing Prince of Eraklion grinned and extended an arm towards them to help them up. "You guys were busy..."

The three specialists caught Sky's outstretched arm at once, and stood up slowly and gingerly.

Riven and Helia only felt a little dizzy, but Timmy was completely exhausted, and collapsed on the ground again.  
"That was really painful..."-Timmy muttered, taking off his broken and shattered glasses.

"Take your time."-smiled Sky. Riven and Helia still looked a little unsteady, so the two of them and Sky sat on the ground again.

"Sky, you were wonderful with that monster...how did you know its weak point?"-asked Helia, watching Timmy take deep, calming breaths.

"Yeah, you were...okay."-muttered Riven.

Sky grinned. "I didn't. I just saw that you guys were glowing in that light, so I thought, let's destroy the source. Honestly, I was hoping once you'd be free, you could fight with me and help me."

Riven snorted. "So you really are a coward."

Sky still kept smiling. "Oh no, I'm not a coward. I was just wondering what you would say if I got to battle the monster all by myself. I wouldn't want you to be _jealous_."

Helia groaned. "Don't start off already. Our head is aching enough."

Timmy finally looked up at the boys, his face calmer. "What about that sword, Sky? If it weren't for that sword, I would have recognized you."

Sky unsheathed his sword again, to show it to the other boys.  
It had a golden hilt with diamonds, sapphires and rubies embedded in the intricate filigree-work. The blade was long, and was double-sided; one look at it would convince anyone that it was extraordinarily sharp and strong.

"A very dangerous and lethal weapon."-muttered Timmy.

"Extremely magnificent, not to mention heavy."-said Helia.

"Fancy."-muttered Riven.

Sky smiled. "It's the ancestral sword of Eraklion. My father gave it to me before I left."

"So _that's_ where you were all these days. Eraklion...no wonder the Trix didn't get you..."-muttered Timmy, thinking deeply.

"When did you guys come out of the...spell?"-Sky asked, as handed his sword over to Helia, who wanted to observe it.

"When the monster was consuming me."-Timmy muttered.

"As soon as I woke up once I fainted."-muttered Riven.

"You weren't evil then, were you? I thought so..."-said Timmy.

"Helia?"

Helia looked up. "In the dream."

"What dream? And why did Riven faint?"-Sky frowned.  
Timmy explained what had happened till they met the monster. Sky grinned-"You had eventful days...I was bored to death back in Eraklion."

"How did you know we were in trouble?"-Riven asked, watching Sky sheathe his sword again.

"Bloom called."-Sky's smile faded a little.

"Bloom? I thought you were-"

Sky stood up. "Come on. We'd better find the girls."

"Yes, it's time we did."-said Helia, standing up firmly. Riven stood up immediately, and helped Timmy up, who was still a little unsteady on his right leg.

"Let's go!"

**Apology**

It was Sky.

Bloom caught on to Tecna's hand tightly. She didn't know whether to run into the handsome prince's arms, or run away from. But _she _had called him, hadn't she? She couldn't run away...

Tecna herself, had gone pale white. For right behind Sky were Riven and Helia, each supporting a weak Timmy.

For a moment, each one of them stood where they were, frozen like statues. The next moment, Bloom rushed into Sky's arms with a loud sob; Flora threw herself onto Helia, despite her bloody knees, and Tecna hurried over to Riven, who had to support Timmy alone, and helped him rest Timmy against a tree and sat down with him. No words were said. All was forgiven and forgotten in a hug.

But...no. All was NOT forgiven and forgotten. Riven saw Musa turn away from him with an angry look on her face and rush away, out of the clearing.

Layla made to follow Musa, but Riven placed his hand on her shoulder. "No. This is between me and Musa."-he muttered. Layla shrugged, and went over to Stella, who was trying to heal Brandon.

Musa cried freely, as she ran through the trees. She remembered all the wonderful moments she had ever spent with Riven, and all the times he had hurt her feelings. _'This is wrong. It will never work. He never was made for me, and neither was I made_ _for him.'_-she thought, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She gasped when she heard his voice. "Musa!" His voice only made her run faster. "Musa, wait!"-came the voice again. But she still ran. She couldn't stop. She didn't want to...

Suddenly, she tripped on a protruding tree root, and fell forwards. But before she could hit the ground, a strong arm caught her around her waist. She turned around, to stare directly into his eyes. Her cheeks flushed. She hadn't been this close to him since he had hugged her outside Darkar's castle before they went to save Bloom.

She wrenched free from his grasp, and turned away, trying to run again. But he caught her hand. She winced, partly because _he_ was holding her hand, partly because her shoulder was aching extremely painfully.

He let go of her immediately. "Your shoulder..."-he said, concerned. She tried to run away again.

"I can take care of myself."-she said rudely.

"No you can't. Look at yourself now."-he said, and caught her around her waist. In a sudden movement, he pulled her right hand in a sharp angle. Musa yelped with pain. "What are you doing!"-she yelled.

"Helping you."-he answered quietly. And before she could object, he caught hold of her other hand and pulled it the same way.

Musa pulled her hand away angrily, and suddenly, realized that the pain in her shoulders was gone. He noticed the look on her face.

"Call it 'straightening the bones'."-he said.

She blushed. "Thanks,"-she said sheepishly and turned away.

"Musa..."

"What?"-she snapped. Her anger on him was growing once more.

"I was under a spell."

"Oh really?"-she said coldly and started to walk away.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because you know what my feelings are for you."-he blurted out. He couldn't believe he had just said that.

For a moment Musa stood there, not moving. Then she said-"No. You don't have any feelings for me." She walked away.

"Musa, I was under a spell!"-he shouted at her disappearing back.

But inside, Riven knew he was wrong. He was trying to make it up with Musa the wrong way. He was covering up his mistakes. He was using the spell as a reason, to take the blame off him. That was wrong. He realized what he had to do. "MUSA, I'M SORRY!"-he shouted.

Musa stopped. She whipped around. "What did you say?"-she whispered, astounded.

He walked up to her. "I'm really sorry, Musa. I mean it. Spell or not, I shouldn't have treated you that way."-he said, taking her hands in his.

A moment later, Musa beamed at him. "Apology accepted."

He grinned at her. He felt strangely exalted. Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed her, straight on her lips. For many long moments, they held on to each other. When they did let go, both were as red as their skins could become.

Riven turned away, visibly embarrassed. "Let's go back to the others."

Musa smiled. "Yeah. Let's go."-she said, calmly.

Riven grinned at himself. Yes, he loved her. He was madly in love with her.

Back in the clearing, Brandon had woken up. Everyone were welcoming him with enthusiasm(Stella's reaction need not be mentioned), when Riven and Musa came back. Everyone were visibly happy. They were going to save Magix. Each of them could just feel it inside them.

Bloom went over to Brandon, and took his hand. "I'm sorry."-she whispered. Brandon grinned. "It's okay. I don't blame you. Look's like you and Sky are together again, huh?" Sky's hand was around Bloom's waist, not meaning to ever let go of her.

Timmy suddenly asked-"Bloom, did you call Sky here? He said so..."

Bloom went red. "Actually, I did."-she muttered. All the girls went-"WHAT!"

Bloom smiled. "Before I left Alfea, I felt I had to talk to Sky before leaving. So I did. I told him everything. Sky was against my choice of leaving. But I wouldn't listen, so he decided to leave Red Fountain, too. We felt we had to keep in touch with each other, so..."

"So?"

"We had a messenger exchange messages between us."

"Who was it?"

"Diaspro."

"_Diaspro?_"

Bloom nodded. "We talked to Diaspro, and she wanted to repay me back somehow because I saved her, and agreed immediately. Once that was done, I had Mirta take me to Lucy, who taught me a Thought Replacement Hex, so I could replace my parents' memory. Nobody liked my plan, but I was adamant."

"One of the reasons why I love you."-grinned Sky.

Layla sighed. "Well, that's Diaspro's mystery cleared up. I was wondering what she was doing in Gardenia."

"Well, now you know."-shrugged Bloom.

Flora said anxiously-"I think it's time we went back to Alfea. Look at Stella, I think she'll die of starvation."

Stella, who was in Brandon's arms, hadn't realized how hungry she was. "Then it's time we left!"-said Bloom.

She removed a button-like, purplish, whitish object and held it in her hand. "We would like to go back to Alfea."-said Bloom loudly. Immediately, a purple bubble surrounded them, and with a slight pop, they vanished from the forest, never meaning to come back.

**The Riddle**

Faragonda was pacing up and down in her office, extremely worried. She seemed to be doing it a lot these days, but that fact didn't bother her. What worried her was that the girls hadn't yet returned from their rescue mission. They were the only hope left to save Magix. 'Maybe I shouldn't have sent them.'-Faragonda thought over and over again, feeling guilty.

Suddenly, a voice echoed all over in her office. The voice was music to Faragonda's ears. "We would like to go back to Alfea."-echoed Bloom's voice. Faragonda sighed with relief and waved her hands in a significant way. A second later, an enormous purple bubble appeared in the middle of her office, which contained six girls, five boys, six pixies and a rabbit.

Faragonda suppressed her surprise at the sight of the five boys, as she watched them all sigh and smile with relief. Instead, she only smiled at them, and shook hands warmly with a weak Stella.

"Mission accomplished, I see."-Faragonda smiled.

Then she saw something else-all the girls were bruised, Flora's knees were covered with clotted blood and there was a large red lump on Tecna's head, who still looked rather dizzy. Then there was Brandon, who was cradling a broken arm, and Timmy, pale and sweaty, and both the specialists' clothes were torn.

"Did you have to battle?"-Faragonda asked, concerned.

Bloom bent her head, and Sky squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It was me."-Bloom muttered.

Faragonda frowned. "Who stopped you?"-she asked simply.

"We all did."-said Musa. "Except Stella."-added Layla. "Who was too weak to help."-explained Flora. Faragonda raised an eyebrow. They had stopped Bloom's attack? Interesting...

"I'll hear the rest of your adventures later. As for now, I think it's time you paid another visit to the hospital wing. Your lunch will be served there, including you boys. You can stay here temporarily, while I inform Saladin of your arrival."-Faragonda said firmly, even though she was extremely curious.

The boys nodded. "Thanks."-smiled Sky. And then, holding each others' hands and supporting each other, they all walked or limped slowly to the hospital wing.

Two hours later, Bloom, Sky, Helia, Riven, Musa, and Layla related their adventures in the forest to Faragonda in the hospital wing, while the other four were fast asleep in their beds. Flora was awake, and kept interjecting in the conversation, only to be quietened by Helia again, who seemed to be rather worried about her.

When they were done, Faragonda sighed. "Atleast you boys and Stella are back and alright...do you know about the quest?"

The three boys frowned. "Quest?"-they asked, confused.

Faragonda said-"Maybe we should tell you later. Let us wait till the other two and Stella are awake..."

"NO!"-said a loud voice. Stella was wide awake, and was sitting up in her bed. So were Brandon and Timmy but with sheepish looks on their faces which suggested that Stella was the only one who didn't care that she was pretending to be asleep. Meanwhile, Tecna, who seemed to be the only person really asleep, woke up to Stella's shout.

"You can't waste any more time. The Trix are back, and they're more powerful, somehow. We can't afford the delay."-Stella said.

Faragonda frowned at her for a moment, and then explained-"Look, Stella, I agree with you, but you need to rest, to recover your strength..."

"But we MUST hurry!"-cried Stella desperately. Brandon took her hands in an inquiring way, while everyone else stared at her surprised.

"Why?"-Faragonda asked slowly.

"WHY! THE TRIX! It's the Trix we're talking about-not some crazy troublemakers...the Trix! The Trix who managed to escape from Realix with-" Stella shouted exasperatedly.

Faragonda cut in-"The Trix, whom you've managed to defeat twice before. I'm not trying to sound over-confident, but _you need to rest_."

"B-But you don't understand! It isn't just the Trix..."-stammered Stella, still desperate.

"What! What are you trying to say, Stella?"-Faragonda asked Stella sharply.

"What I'm trying to say, is that it isn't just the Trix. _LORD DARKAR'S BACK, TOO!_"-cried Stella.

Everyone gasped, Flora covered her mouth in horror, Bloom grasped Sky's hand tightly, and Faragonda stared at Stella as though she were mad.

"Are you sure, Stella?"-Faragonda asked after thinking for a moment.

Stella nodded. "The Trix are working for, or should I say, working _with_ Darkar again."

"How do you know?"

"I heard them squabbling and then, I heard _his_ voice. I could recognize it among millions. Icy didn't know it, but that Ice Coffin actually made me hear more sharply. Tecna's supposed to know all the scientific reasons for that; but all I know is that Darkar's back."

Faragonda sighed, exhausted. Everyone were quiet. Stella just kept staring at Faragonda determined, while clasping Brandon's hands firmly.

"You still have to rest."-said Faragonda after thinking deeply.

"What! Don't you realize the seriousness-"-exclaimed Stella angrily.

Faragonda cut in-"I know what I'm doing, Stella, so please calm down. I said you have to rest, but you will still be working on the Quest." She explained about their impending war with Downland, the Quest and the Storm as briefly as possible, and then she said-"Your second clue, which was in the ancient language has been translated. You will have to solve the riddle to find out where the third Clue is. You can do that while you're resting. Do I make myself clear?"

All of them nodded, and Stella had regained her lost temper, too excited about the Quest to think of anything else.

Faragonda handed them a piece of paper, and walked out of the ward after wishing them luck. All of them bent forward to read this:

_My first is first in colour_

_My second is in row_

_My third isn't in valour,_

_and instead is in yellow._

_My fourth creates a strain_

_My fifth ends every knot_

_and begins every train_

_My sixth is second in naught._

_My seventh creates light_

_and finishes every call._

_Solve this to behold the sight_

_Of the Great Golden Ball!_

Everyone looked at each other stupidly. "That is SO complicated! We'll never finish the Quest in time!"-wailed Stella.

**The Third Clue**

Tecna clicked her tongue irritably. "Stop being pessimistic, Stella. We'll find the solution soon."-she replied to Stella's wail.

Layla frowned and took the paper from Bloom's hand. "I think Tecna's right."-she muttered, reading the riddle intently. The frown disappeared, and she smiled. "It might turn out to be pretty easy, after all."-she said, excitedly.

"Well?"-said Stella impatiently.

"This riddle spells out a word. An important word, possibly the name of the next planet we have to search on."-Layla explained. "I used to solve lots of these back at home. I had loads of books with riddles like these. My parents' idea was that a princess should have some brains too, along with proper etiquette and manners."

"I guess they were right."-smiled Bloom.

"You rock, Lay!"-grinned Musa.

Layla stared at the paper, studying each line very carefully. She paced up and down in the ward, muttering to herself, until she gasped-"I've got it!"

Everyone in the room cheered. Layla said excitedly-"It's 'crystal'. We need to search on a planet connected to crystals. Look." She showed them the paper, where she had circled the important letters, and had written the final word under the riddle.

_'My first is first in **c**olour_

_My second is in **r**ow_

_My third isn't in valour,_

_and instead is in **y**ellow._

_My fourth creates a **s**train_

_My fifth ends every kno**t**_

_and begins every train_

_My sixth is second in n**a**ught._

_My seventh creates **l**ight_

_and finishes every call._

_Solve this to behold the sight_

_Of the Great Golden Ball!_

_**CRYSTAL**'_

"Tecna."-said Bloom. Tecna nodded and turned to her computer.

Everyone waited. Then she said-"I've got it, I think. So far, there are atleast five planets connected to crystals in my data. Only one of them is populated."

"Maybe its the populated one."-said Musa.

Tecna shook her head. "It would be too easy for anyone to find. I think its on one of the deserted ones. Its quite logical."

Flora nodded. "I think Tecna's right."

"What're the names of the planets?"-asked Bloom.

Tecna checked her computer. "Crystallia(which is populated), Crystallis, Crysta, Crystallon, and..."

"And?"

"Crystal."

Bloom snapped her fingers. "I bet that's it. Crystal-the name of the planet."

Tecna nodded. "Its logical. Also, Crystal is the oldest crystal planet of the five. It has to be the one."

"Then off to Crystal we go!"

When they informed Faragonda, she looked both impressed and sad. "I'm proud of you, girls. You solved it quicker than I expected."-Faragonda said. "However, I'm afraid I can't teleport you to Crystal. Its very far. But, I suppose I could transport you to a planet as close as possible to Crystal. From there, you'll have to teleport on your own."

At that everyone turned to Stella, looking concerned. Stella looked perfectly confident. "No problem."-she said loudly. "What am I here for?"

"Are you sure you are strong enough?"-Faragonda asked slowly.

"Duh! I mean, of course I am!"-said Stella.

Faragonda continued-"You were confined for nearly five or six days, and you've had barely three hours of rest, not to mention Bloom's attack in the forest. Are you sure?"

"Try me!"-Stella retaliated.

"I plan to. Transform."-Faragonda ordered.

Everyone looked surprised. Did Faragonda plan to battle Stella?

Stella smiled. "With pleasure. Magic Winx!"

Faragonda stood up. She walked around her desk and faced Stella, who was fully ready. "Summon your Charmix."-Faragonda ordered. "Charmix!"-shouted Stella.

As soon as Stella's Charmix appeared, Faragonda grabbed her right hand at her wrist. Stella seemed to freeze in time, as she glowed an eerie green.

"Do you think its one of her witch spells?"-whispered Musa to Bloom, who shrugged, half scared and half amazed. Ten seconds later, Faragonda let go of Stella, and the green glow disappeared immediately. "It was merely a test."-Faragonda explained, as Stella looked inquiringly at her.

"I suppose you can teleport, but extremely rarely. While coming back, I suggest you use the teleporter you obtain with each clue. Change back."

Stella's Winx outfit disappeared. Everyone gathered in the centre of the room, as usual.

Soon, the girls and the RF boys found themselves on a weird blue planet. Gleaming in the sky was a white planet, shimmering with sparkling light. Stella teleported them to the white planet, which was, undoubtedly, Crystal.

On the planet, they found themselves surrounded by crystal formations. They looked like mega-sized diamonds. Right in front of them was a huge cavern, with an arched triangular entrance. The whole cavern was gleaming in sparkly white light.

"Its in there."-said Tecna, consulting her computer.

Bloom transformed. "Wait here. We need to get out of here as quickly as possible."-she said.

Ten minutes later, she came fluttering out holding a small golden ball in her hands. This clue was obtained faster than the second one.

The ball opened as before, and left the small teleporter and a piece of paper in Bloom's hand. On the paper was something more complicated than the second riddle.

_'A-J 5 18 24 21 24 23 ' 2 2 17 10 13 24 6.'_

"This is getting totally bugging!"-cried Stella.

"I sure don't know how to solve this one."-said Layla.

"But _I_ do."-smiled Tecna, excitement gleaming in her eyes.

**The Fourth Clue**

"You can solve this riddle?"-asked the girls incredulously.

Tecna nodded. "In a flash. Hand me the clue."

They settled down onto some crystal rocks. Stella said-"Well, I don't know, because it all looks like rubbish to me."

Tecna laughed. "Its the magic of numbers, Stella!"

Tecna took a pen, and began scribbling something on the back of the clue. Timmy bent over to watch. "Of course! How could I have been so stupid! You're a genious, Tecna!"

Tecna blushed and smiled, but continued to scribble. Stella began to tut impatiently. "Didn't you say, in a flash-"

"Done!"-Tecna cut in brightly. "See for yourselves!"

Tecna had scribbled this:

1 R

2 S

3 T

4 U

5 V

6 W

7 X

8 Y

9 Z

10 A **(J)**

11 B

12 C

13 D

14 E

15 F

16 G

17 H

18 I

19 J

20 K

21 L

22 M

23 N

24 O

25 P

26 Q

'A-J 5 18 24 21 24 23 ' 2 2 17 10 13 24 6.'

**_V I O L O N ' S S H A D O W_**

"What's that?"-asked Flora, looking at the solved clue.

Tecna explained-"It's a number clue. At first, the 'A-J' means 'A' should be taken in the place of 'J', which means, at spot number ten. Then we go on numbering the alphabets. Then, using the obtained code, we should solve the given clue. For example, spot 5 is 'V', spot 18 is 'I', and so on. And then-zap, the clue is solved! Pretty easy actually!"

"Actually, it is."-said Stella, finally understanding.

Bloom hugged Tecna. "You're the best!"-she chuckled. "Let's go!"

"Um, where?"-asked Flora.

"The search word is 'Violon's Shadow', Digit."-instructed Tecna to her pixie, who volunteered to find out.

Soon, Digit squeaked-"I found it. 'In the far-away Rainbow Nebula are the Rainbow planets.'"-Digit quoted. "'There are seven planets in all, each named after a colour in the spectrum. The planets are-Violon, Indigon, Aquamaron, Verton, Jauon, Orangon, and Rougon.'"

"Those are /ImyI kind of planets. Still, what kind of a name is 'Orangon'?"-Stella added indignantly.

Musa laughed. "Forget it, Stel. Off to Violon we go, right Bloom?"

Bloom nodded. "Yeah!"

Digit squeaked hurriedly-"No, wait! It's the wrong planet! The clue said 'Violon's Shadow', remember? Listen-'Each planet is considered to be a 'Shadow' of the next. For example, Indigon is Violon's shadow, Aquamaron is Indigon's, Verton is Aquamaron's and so on and so forth."

"Couldn't you tell that to us before?"-asked Stella exasperatedly.

"Calm down, Stella. We know where we have to go now, right? Thanks Digit!"-said Bloom.

They all stood up and gathered around Bloom, who outstretched her palm, with the little teleporter inside.

"We want to go to Indigon!"-said Bloom loudly and firmly.

Instead of a teleportation bubble, as they were used to, the teleporter began to glow, and in flash of blinding golden light, they were out of Crystal, and before they knew it, they were standing on Indigon.

The purplish blue planet was bigger than Obscuria or Crystal, and the sky was multicoloured, its colourful sister planets were seen easily, which looked like they were the same size as itself.

"This planet is huge."-said Bloom. "The clue can be anywhere."

"Actually, its about a mile ahead of us."-said Tecna, who had already scanned for it. Bloom laughed. "Faster than anyone, as usual!"

They flew a mile towards the direction Tecna had pointed towards; the boys were sprinting below on the ground. As expected, the girls beat the boys to the spot.

But the sight before them was amazing. A huge lake of indigo-coloured liquid stood before them. Rock formations jutted out here and there, creating hordes of tiny waterfalls as a result. The sight would have been even more spectacular had it been more colourful-everything was indigo-coloured.

"Whoa."-muttered Musa.

Tecna checked her computer. "It's in the liquid."

"How are we going to get it?"-asked Bloom, eyeing the liquid suspiciously.

Layla stepped forward. "I think it's time I checked whether I really am the fluid fairy."

"But Layla, so far you can only control Morfix, your special fluid."-said Flora slowly.

"There's no harm in trying, right?"-Layla quipped.

Layla summoned her Charmix and flew over the huge lake. She took a deep breath and said loudly-"Fluid Divide!" Nothing happened.

Layla groaned and repeated the words again. Still, nothing happened. By now, she was positively furious.

She shouted-"FLUID DIVIDE!"

Nothing happened. But that was only for a moment. Suddenly, the liquid began to bubble, and tiny waves began to form on its surface. Then, the liquid rose into the air, and parted. The entire depth of the liquid had risen up and divided, standing like to imposing walls. Gleaming in the bottom on the floor of the lake was the clue.

Immediately, Bloom dived into the gap, snatched the clue, and flew back up. Layla was struggling to hold the liquid like that, and as soon as Bloom flew out with the clue, Layla let the liquid crash onto the floor.

Layla flew back onto the ground wearily. Everyone gathered around her. "You were great, Lay!"-grinned Musa. "All in a day's work."-Layla smiled. "Come on, let's open the hard-earned clue."

Bloom smiled, and opened the little ball. Golden light flashed. But instead of feeling the familiar crinkle of old paper on her palm, Bloom felt nothing. Instead, a weird tune played from the ball. It kept repeating the tune again and again for about five times, then, it disappeared, leaving the customary teleporter in Bloom's palm.

They stared at each other. Musa was grinning. "Here's a clue _I_ can solve."

**http/4kids.tv/forums/showthread.php?t15459**


End file.
